The Phantom of New York
by GhostPikachu
Summary: In Phantom Planet, Danny failed to save Earth. Before the Disasteroid hit, he went through a natural portal and is in a city that has heroes. When a ghost starts appearing at night, it doesn't escape the notice of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spider Man and the others on his team wonder who this ghost is—and whether he is a hero or not. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**I've been wanting to write a crossover for a while. I haven't updated Mutant and Hunted because I am at a complete loss at how to make the next chapter, which is basically transition. Anyway, I was looking through crossovers and there are only two between Danny Phantom and Ultimate Spider Man, and I thought I would write another. This first chapter is almost all Danny, but there will be more Peter later. Oh, and this story involves depression and death and stuff, so if that isn't your thing, walk away. The beginning happens during Phantom Planet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Ultimate Spider Man. Onwards!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Prologue

The Disasteroid just kept hurtling towards Earth. Nothing was going to stop it. Nothing could stop it. I recognized this, and I accepted the fact that I was going to die. Everyone had. I stood with my family, watching satellites record the Disasteroid come towards Earth. I had told my family my secret of being half ghost. I thought they ought to know before we all died.

Then, a crazy idea came to me. It couldn't save everyone with the Disasteroid that close to Earth, but I might be able to save Amity Park. I recalled that the Bermuda Triangle had natural portals that led to different times and worlds. These would theoretically not go with the Ghost Zone if they closed before the Disasteroid hit. Natural portals appeared everywhere in the Bermuda Triangle. If only I could get my hands on the Infimap…

"Everyone," I said, standing up. "I have a plan that might save us."

Every face in Amity Park lifted, if only a little bit.

The Disasteroid was still about half an hour away from hitting Earth, so I had time to get to FarFrozen if I hurried. I rushed back to FentonWorks and got in the specter speeder. I rushed to FarFrozen to get the Infimap. Luckily, all the ghosts were off my back since they knew as well as I did that the Ghost Zone would be destroyed as well as Earth. FarFrozen came into sight, and Frostbite was already out.

"Great One! Have you devised a plan to save us?" he asked as I landed.

"More or less. No time to explain. Frostbite, I need the Infimap right now," I replied hurriedly.

"Of course, Great One," replied Frostbite. He gave orders to a few FarFrozen people and the Infimap was brought quickly. I thanked Frostbite and hurried back to Amity Park.

When I arrived, people were waiting expectantly in front of the portal.

"Everyone, form a line and hold on to the person in front of you," I said, and everyone did as was told. Sam held on to me.

I told the Infimap to go to the Bermuda Triangle, and I told it to step on it. I had taken a lot of those thirty minutes getting to FarFrozen and back. We arrived in there, and not a natural portal was in sight.

This had to happen right now. Of all times.

I flew around frantically searching for a natural portal. I could see the Disasteroid in the sky now. This was not good. Finally, I spotted one and flew through. Sam accidentally let go of me, though, so I whipped around and reached for someone's, anyone's hand to help through the portal. No one. I peered in and everyone stood as the Disasteroid was almost on the ground.

My family and friends were smiling at me.

"You really are a hero, Danny," said Jazz.

"We love you, and we're proud of you," Mom and Dad said.

"It was nice knowing an awesome guy like you, dude," said Tucker.

"I love you Danny," said Sam, tossing something through the portal. I tried to fly through the portal but it was already closed too far. I heard a deafening explosion on the other side as it closed.

I fell on my knees and sobbed.

I had failed my family and friends. I had failed the entire planet.

I looked in my hand to see what Sam had tossed. It was the class ring I had originally intended to give to Valerie. The one with Sam's name engraved in it.

There would never be a worse day of my life.

I sped from the scene invisible as people started to accumulate, curious at the deafening sound.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I clutched Sam's ring.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No matter how many times Fury told me not to, I refused to listen. I deserved a little free ride time on my Spidey cycle once in a while. I was cruising along, enjoying the wind when I heard a deafening sound. Right then, Fury's face appeared on my watch.

"Check that out," he said, clearly knowing that I heard it. It was pretty hard not to hear.

"Aye aye captain," I replied, beginning to swing to another building.

"Don't call me that."

"No promises!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Alright, so that's the prologue! Basically setting up the story as to how Danny got to New York. Again, sorry about the lack of updates for Mutant and Hunted, those of you reading that, I'll figure something out eventually. But for now,**

**Bye! **

**P.S. I LOVE REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yup. This is the drill. I update really close together right after a post a new story, then the updates thin out. I'm extremely happy that this has already gotten reviews and stuffs. People who reviewed, this is my response:**

**Inviso-Al: Not necessarily. The way natural portals work in this story is that all the ones open at once lead to the same place.**

**ThAt CrAzy Ch1ck: Thank you for the constructive criticism. I'll try to polish up on that. I scream, you scream, we all scream for reviews!**

**Tlane484: Wasn't planning on abandoning it. I haven't abandoned any of my stories, despite it being a long time since I've done The Forgotten One.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Ultimate Spider Man and blah blah blah… onwards!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 1

The New Guy

(Spidey POV)

Two weeks had passed since that weird explosion sound was heard. Pretty much everyone's stopped talking about it, but I still wonder what in the world it was, considering what I found when I got to the park.

_Flashback_

_ "Alright Fury, on my way," I said, and hung up._

_ I started swinging across the city to investigate._

_ I had my sarcasm, jokes, and anything in between ready and everything for the fight I was probably going to run into._

_When I arrived, the park it came from had a curious crowd of people, and the park itself was in shambles, but no one hurt. I wondered what would have the power to do that and escape the detection of S.H.I.E.L.D.. I stood on stakeout for a little while before people started leaving, and before long the park was empty. Or what was left of it. I turned to go back to the helicarrier when I saw a boy that looked about my age curled up behind a bush shaking. He was clutching something in his hand with white knuckles. He had messy black hair and was wearing a tattered white and red shirt with jeans and red sneakers. I walked up to him._

"_You alright man?" I asked._

_He shot straight up and bolted away. Maybe he was an anti-Spidey or something. I returned to the helicarrier to report my findings. They told me to keep a close eye on the guy I found. Yeah, it's not like he would be hard to find in freaking New York. Sarcasm, my friend, sarcasm. I didn't see why they wanted information on this guy, anyway. I sighed and went home to study for a test._

_The next day, the ghost sightings started._

Back to present

I almost couldn't believe I was still curious about that black haired kid from two weeks ago. I told myself not to be a stalker. I had other things to worry about anyway. Ever since the ghost sightings started, Fury has been on my back about dealing with them. Over lunch, I was planning to talk to my team about it. I heard the bell ring and ran to the classroom, hoping the teacher wouldn't mind if I was a little late.

I burst into math class to see the teacher standing next to…

That guy?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(Danny POV)

After two weeks of moping around doing nothing, I tried to pull myself together. I needed to focus on building up a life here. Which would be difficult, considering I was fifteen and I had no parent or guardian accompanying me on this move. I cleared my head. It was too painful to think about.

I headed to the nearest library, but not before I got lost a million times, even with directions. When I finally found my way to the library, I sat down at a computer and started researching the nearest schools. As much as I hated school, if I ever wanted to get a decent job later I would need it. I looked for the nearest school, which was Midtown High a couple of blocks away. I wasn't sure how I would get in, however, because I had no papers and no guardian. I ran a hand through my hair and decided to figure it out later. Since I was underage and broke, I couldn't rent shelter so I would have to live in the park for now. If I could get into the school, I could live off free school lunches for a little while. I had my ghost half which wasn't as needy as my human one to help me out in that department anyway. The ghost half that Sam had earned me…

I shook my head and cleared my thoughts again. I needed to stay focused on the task at hand. I looked for a job, and fortunately there was a news center called the Daily Bugle not far away that was looking for applicants.

Now the most painful matter on my mind. No one on Earth was going to get a proper burial, and I couldn't give them that. But I would do my best. As guilty as it made me feel, that task had to wait until a later time.

I realized I could fill out everything for Midtown High on their website and I silently kicked myself. Once that was done, I leaned back and realized I had killed three hours at the library researching how I would repair my life.

I left the library and went back to the park. The next morning I looked at my watch and realized that Midtown would be starting soon, and I quickly got up. Well, I couldn't really do much about my appearance so I ran a few fingers through my hair and looked around. No one was watching, so I transformed into my ghost half and flew invisibly to school. I ran in the classroom right as the bell rang.

"Uh, sorry," I said awkwardly, keeping my eyes downcast.

The teacher stood up when some brown haired guy burst in the door and looked genuinely surprised to see me standing there. I guess Midtown didn't get new students often.

"Peter, glad you could make it," said the teacher sarcastically. "Take your seat."

I admit, I felt a little bad for the guy getting embarrassed like that in front of a class. I knew how it felt.

"Class, this is our new student Daniel Fenton," said the teacher.

"Danny," I corrected, "Call me Danny."

"Alright. My name is Mrs. Smith **(Time out. A/N: I couldn't remember if it ever named any of Peter's teachers, so I just did a random teacher. Just to clear that up if by chance it actually did name any of his teachers. Time in)**. You can take a seat behind Mr. Parker over there," said Mrs. Smith, pointing at the guy that had burst in after the bell.

Neither one of us said anything to each other and I sat in silence, paying more attention in class that day than any other school day in my life.

That is, I didn't talk to him until lunch.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(Spidey POV)

The guy from the park, Danny Fenton, looked really bad, like he had slept outside. I shrugged it off as we walked over to take a seat behind me. The day passed by and finally the bell rang for lunch. I went into the cafeteria and went through my usual routine and sat at my usual table.

"Hey, Webhead?" said Ava.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Invite the new kid over here."

"Why?"

"Well, the guy is new, has no friends, and Flash looks like he's about to wail on him."

"Fine," I grumbled, walking up to Flash.

"Hey Flash?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Don't wail on the new guy."

"Why not?"

"You know where I stand on this."

Flash looked annoyed but let Danny go anyway and went back to his table.

"Thanks," muttered Danny, keeping his eyes down.

"No problem. I've been trying to get Flash to stop his bullying," I replied. "Want to sit at my table?"

"No thanks,' he replied.

I shrugged and went back to my table.

"Why didn't you invite him over here?" asked Ava raising an eyebrow.

"I did. He refused," I said.

Ava got up and dragged the Fenton kid to our table. She could be quite persuasive when she wanted to be.

"So, Danny was it? Where did you move here from?" asked Ava, sitting down.

"Amity Park," he mumbled.

"Never heard of it. Is it small?"

"Yeah."

"Let me introduce you to everyone else here. I'm Ava, this is Peter, that over there is Danny, that's Luke, and that guy is Sam."

I saw his eyes widen for a second under his bangs at the mention of Sam, but it was gone the next second. Instead, he looked up and I saw his eyes for the first time. They were an icy blue.

"Danny?" he asked. "Won't that get a little confusing?"

"Yeah, I guess it will. Do you mind if we call you Daniel to differentiate?" asked Ava.

"No, being called by my real name bugs me," he answered.

"If Danny wishes to be called that, I do not mind being called by my last name instead," said the Danny I knew.

"Which would be…?" said Fenton.

"Rand," replied Danny, or Rand now.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Finally school let out and as I walked out and down the street, Fury contacted me.

"Spider Man! Venom is on the loose!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Yeah, the action starts next chapter. I still needed to set up a bunch and I will probably be updating again tomorrow at this rate. So, action starts next chapter and I still love reviews. That still stands. One would be much appreciated if you are reading this and you haven't reviewed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, as promised here is your action chapter. Now, for reviewers: **

**Guest: I was typing when you posted that and I didn't know it… Cool.**

**Tlane484: Thank you.**

**Inviso-Al: Pretend I'm Clockwork and I don't give straight answers.**

**ThAt CrAzy Ch1ck: MIND READER! I WAS GOING TO DO THAT THIS CHAPTER BEFORE YOU DID THAT REVIEW! Great minds think alike. Oh, and thanks for bringing that typo to my attention.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 2:

Venom

(Danny POV)

After school, I started making my way back to the park when this… thing appeared. It looked kind of like Spider Man, only it was black with a white spider on its chest. Oh, and it looked a heck lot more evil.

"Venom," it said slowly in a menacing, raspy voice.

"Hey, kid! Run!" yelled a voice behind me, and I turned around to see Spider Man fighting the thing.

I took that opportunity to run off and change to Phantom. My stupid hero complex told me to. I ran into a nearby alley and let the white rings wash over my body. I had changed my ghost form since coming. I still had my HAZMAT suit with the boots and gloves, but I wore a cloak now. Clockwork had given it to me a while back, and it now seemed like a connection to my old life. The cloak was black and had a hood. It almost went to the ground. The clasp under my chin holding the front pieces together was a white orb with a hint of green swirling around inside it, and my famous DP symbol was on the right side of the cloak on my chest. On the bottom of the cloak, it had a green design, the same color of my eyes, which looked like someone had strung the cloak with ectoplasm. The hood hid my face so only my eyes glowed through, and a few locks of my hair were showing. I invisibly flew out of the alley and rushed to the scene to find Spider Man yelling at it.

"Come on, Harry! You can fight it! You can fight Venom!" yelled Spider Man.

_Harry? Who's that? And what about 'fighting it?' _I asked myself in my head.

I cleared my head and shot an ectoblast at the thing that called itself Venom, immediately earning the attention of both Venom and Spider Man.

"What in the-" I heard Spider Man mutter with my enhanced hearing before I cut him off with another ectoblast at Venom who had stopped looking for me and had focused back on Spider Man.

I turned intangible and sank through the ground. I shot out a few seconds later, punching Venom with my hand still glowing green. Spider Man's eyes were wide, and I realized I had dropped my invisibility. At this point, it really didn't matter and I kept fighting Venom. Then, a kid's head appeared, and he called for help. Then, Venom's face overtook his and I knew that this thing had some guy trapped inside. I turned intangible and flew inside Venom.

Inside, there were just black tentacle like things squirming around, and I could see the guy's face, and he was struggling. My hands lit up with ecto energy and I saw the black bonds loosen around the guy. He continued to struggle and a hole opened above him to the world.

"Help!" he yelled, panicked.

I touched the guy and turned him intangible. With him, I phased through Venom in time to see him lose shape and go for Spider Man. I dropped the frightened teenager and shot towards Spider Man.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(Spidey POV)

When I got the call from Fury, I immediately found a place to slip on my costume and I went as fast as I could to where Fury had told me he was seen. Venom was about to attack Danny.

"Hey, kid!" I yelled, "Run!"

Danny wasted no time running away to let me take care of Venom. I called in the team and hoped they would get here soon. The battle raged on for a few minutes and I tried talking to Harry.

"Come on, Harry! You can fight it! You can fight Harry!" I yelled.

Suddenly, a green blast out of seemingly nowhere took Venom (and me) by surprise.

"What in the-" I muttered to myself before I was cut off by another green blast.

Venom was looking around for the attacker, but nothing was there. So, of course, he turned his attention back to me. Then, Venom was knocked back as something shot out of the ground and punched him. There was a floating figure in a cloak that was looking down at Venom. He was wearing a black cloak with some kind of symbol on it. His face was hidden, but glowing green eyes were showing and a few locks of white hair were sticking out of the hood. My attention snapped back to Venom when Harry appeared, calling for me. To my surprise, the guy flew _inside_ of Venom. Venom turned towards me and lunged. Harry appeared again and disappeared. The guy appeared with Harry in hand. Then, Venom turned shapeless and the black sludge raced towards me.

I shot Venom with my webs but ended up hitting the guy instead.

"Er, sorry," I said, and continued fighting Venom.

The guy seemingly melted through my webs and helped me fight Venom with the green energy. Then, my team arrived and we took down Venom easily because he had no host, and he was outnumbered. We took it down, but Venom just disappeared. I sighed, knowing I would have to fight him again soon. For now, however, I stared at the guy, and the rest of the team. We all took on fighting stances, in case he was hostile towards us.

"Who are you?" asked Ava.

"Dude, that was awesome!" said Sam.

All of us shot him a quick glare and turned our attention back to the cloaked figure.

"Phantom," he said, and disappeared.

The next day at school, none of us could stop thinking about Phantom. Fury had told us to keep an eye on him, but we couldn't do that if we couldn't find him.

"Who do you think he was?" asked Luke.

"I don't know, but we don't know if he's a threat or not," replied Ava.

"He did help us defeat Venom," I pointed out.

It was then that all of us were called to the principal's office. I knew as well as the rest of the team that this was almost certainly S.H.I.E.L.D. business. Coulsen was waiting when we arrived.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Danny Fenton," he replied.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

Coulsen started. "After we got his information online to go to school, he started too soon for us to do a proper background check on the information. The town he came from, Amity Park, or so he claims, doesn't exist. We also scoured for any legal documents on him, but those didn't exist either. Theoretically, Danny shouldn't exist."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sorry is the action writing was a bit sloppy. I don't have a ton of experience with that. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and the introduction of Phantom to the team. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**These updates are way more consistent than intended. Just keep in mind: this is the last consistent update. I usually only update on weekends, and I usually don't do them days in a row like this. I realized I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter, but you people know I don't own this stuff anyway. Reviewers:**

**Inviso-Al: How this plays out is for me to know and for you to find out…later.**

**Faliara: *flips out and overturns table* RED ALERT RED ALERT THEY'RE ONTO HIM (sorry, I can be random sometimes)**

**ThAt CrAzy Ch1ck: Ok, is your cousin Cadel or something? (Reference from a book I'm reading- Evil Genius by Catherine Jinks. Cadel is the mastermind) As for Venom… You shall see. I'm glad you're enjoying the story (HA! My sister told me I wouldn't get any reviews and stuff with a crossover like this with hardly any stories for it- I shall do a victory dance now) Anyway, here is your chapter. **

**Bonzai!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 3

A New Place

(Spidey POV)

"What do you mean Danny doesn't exist?" I said, flailing my arms around dramatically.

"I mean," Coulsen said, sighing, "that Danny Fenton is unheard of. There are no traceable records of him, if they exist at all. Not to mention the fact that this 'Amity Park' he claims he's from is off the map."

"But-"

"But nothing. You need to keep a close eye on this kid. Who knows what he's up to," replied Coulsen, cutting me off.

"Why do we need to watch him like vultures?" I asked.

"Do you think he has anything to do with the sudden appearance of Phantom?" asked Ava.

"Maybe," replied Coulsen.

"Can we go back to class now?" I asked, wanting to get out of the conversation as soon as possible.

Coulsen nodded and we all hurried back to class. Danny didn't say a word at lunch and Rand approached me later about it.

"Do you really think that Danny is evil?" he asked.

"Well, he doesn't make my Spidey Sense go off, and he doesn't strike me as the villain type. I'm sure we're fine," I replied.

After school, I approached Danny. It struck me as odd that he didn't seem to want any friends, but I knew he needed some.

"Hey, Danny, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure," he mumbled.

"Where is Amity Park? Like, what state is it in?"

He seemed to stiffen for a moment, and then opened his mouth. Instead of an answer, out came an excuse to avoid the question.

"Uh, sorry, I have to get home. It's uh, my night to make dinner," he said, running off in the same direction I used to get home.

I realized I had never gone through with operation 'Follow Fenton' so I put on my costume and jumped on my Spidey-Cycle. I followed him on the rooftops to about two blocks short of my house. He stopped in a park and plopped down like a sack of potatoes on a park bench. I watched for a little while, but he just sat there staring at some picture in his wallet looking like he wasn't going anywhere. I decided to park the Spidey-Cycle behind some conveniently placed dumpsters.

"Do you live here?" I asked myself, but a little too loud apparently because Danny shot up off the bench and looked around.

"Who are you?" he asked, his fists clenched.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(Danny POV)

After school, Peter had approached me and asked me where Amity Park was. I immediately panicked inwardly but managed to keep my cool on the surface. I quickly thought up some excuse he probably wouldn't buy and ran off. He didn't need to buy it; I just needed to disappear until tomorrow. He probably would forget the question by tomorrow.

As I ran down the street, I got the feeling I was being watched. However, my ghost sense wasn't going off so unless it was Venom who probably would have attacked by now (he didn't strike me as the kind of guy to wait in the shadows) I figured I would be fine. I made my way to the park and sat down on a random bench. I pulled out my only photograph of Amity Park from my wallet. It was a picture of me, Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker standing in front of FentonWorks. The same picture my alternate self had before he turned into Dan.

_I will never turn into Dan._ I told myself again. _I promised._

"Do you live here?" asked a voice.

I immediately got up and looked around.

"Who are you?" I asked, ready to fight at any moment.

Much to my surprise, Spider Man jumped off the side of a building near the edge of the park and walked over.

"Spider Man?" I said, surprise evident in my voice.

"Do you live here?" he asked again.

"Er, no," I said, but my stupid hero side made me a terrible liar. Even under a mask, it was clear Spider Man didn't buy it.

"Don't lie to me. In any case, as a superhero it _is_ still my job to help people, even if it doesn't mean I get to hand someone their butt on a silver platter," said Spider Man. "Looks like I need to find a roof to go over your head."

"Uh, dude, what are you gonna do? I doubt you have the money to rent an apartment and I don't think you would even if you could," I replied.

"Maybe, but I do keep tabs on people around here. I know a guy who would probably be more than willing to share his home. He's done it before," said Spider Man.

"Who would that be?" I asked.

"Peter Parker."

_Oh great_, I thought. _Then dodging questions will like be dodging Dash's punches-difficult, but not impossible.  
_

Spider Man promptly jumped on motorcycle behind some dumpsters and rode up a building. Then he was gone.

Wait.

Rode _up_ a building?

I still needed to get used to New York.

The next day at school, Peter approached me again. For like the fifth time.

"What?" I asked moodily.

"Spider Man contacted me-"

"How did he do that?"

"He just came up to me. Weird right?"

"He did the same thing to me."

"Anyway, he said you need a place to stay. You're more than welcome to stay at my house."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just wait for me outside the building at dismissal and I'll show you where it is."

"Fine," I said, and then walked away. I knew Peter was being really generous but I _did_ say thanks and I wanted to be alone.

After school, he led me to his house and told me where everything was. I thanked him again and took a shower. It felt good. I hadn't had a shower in a while.

I had a restful night for once, and got up the next morning, actually feeling ready to tackle the day.

My mood was quite ruined after school.

I had been walking with Peter after the final bell rang and everyone was going home. Then, my ghost sense went off.

I didn't know how or why a ghost was here, but it only meant trouble.

A very familiar ghost appeared.

I couldn't believe it.

"VLAD?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I do so enjoy a good cliffhanger. Sorry about all the setting up just to get Danny in Peter's house- I needed it to happen. As for Vlad, my response to Inviso-Al's comment a couple of chapters ago should explain it, but I'll put in an explanation anyway next chapter. I promise the next chapter is gonna be better than this one. Until then, goodbye and good reviewing! (hint hint)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the ONLY, I repeat ONLY time you will ever see this happen again. Enjoy it. This is the only time you will ever see two chapters in one night. I felt like I owed it to you guys for the last chapter.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Ultimate Spider Man which is quite obvious.**

**Onwards!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 4

Plasmius

(Peter POV)

Danny's mood seemed to have brightened considerably since yesterday. He smelled and looked better too. We were walking home when I heard Danny gasp. My Spidey Sense went off, and a floating guy appeared before us.

He had green skin, red eyes, and black hair that parted and looked rather like horns. He also had a small beard.

"VLAD?" I heard Danny yell as I rushed off to change into my Spidey costume. When I got there, Danny was gone and Phantom was there, fighting the thing.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(Danny POV)

Peter ran off to who knows where. Smart of him. I mean, who sticks around with a ghost around? No one was watching, so I went ghost and floated up.

"Now, Daniel, I-"

I fired an ectoblast at him that hit him hard before he could finish. I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"You! You're the reason they're dead!" I screamed at him as I shot carelessly aimed ectoblasts at him.

I hadn't noticed Spider Man coming upon the scene, and he ended up getting blasted with my ectoplasm. At the moment, I was too angry to care.

"You caused the Disasteroid! You tried to _make a profit_ out of a world wide crisis! The whole world is _DEAD_ now, all because you wanted _money and power!_" I screamed, shooting ectoblasts as the hot tears streamed down my cheeks. Not that Plasmius could see them under my hood.

"I didn't intend-" he stuttered.

"I don't need to sit here and listen to you, Plasmius," I said coolly.

Vlad's eyes flashed dangerously as he took out a thermos.

"You don't think I spent all that time in space, did you? No, I was in the ghost zone. I made a stop by Clockwork's lair. I used Clockwork's technology to find the nearest natural portal. As for the contents of this lovely little thermos, you may find him a very familiar acquaintance of yours," said Vlad in a cold tone of voice.

A thermos in Clockwork's lair…

OH NO.

"With my status as a halfa, my memory remained after your little incident with your future," said Vlad.

"I promised I wouldn't become him," I said.

"Oh, I didn't say _I_ would make you become him. That's his job," Vlad said as he disappeared.

I eased myself onto the ground and buried my head into my knees.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(Spidey POV)

I watched the scene. Phantom's eyes were glowing red instead of green. He was screaming at this guy about a thing called the Disasteroid and death. I wondered what this guy had done.

Then, Phantom did something I didn't expect. He shot me with one of his green blasts and continued to scream at the guy he called Plasmius.

I fell off the building I was on in pain. The blast had burned a hole straight through my costume. I groaned in pain and annoyance.

Did Phantom have any idea how hard it was to repair this costume?

I kept on watching the scene when something interesting happened. Plasmius pulled out- a thermos? And said something about Clockwork's lair. I didn't know who Clockwork was or what the deal with the thermos was, but Phantom looked scared. Plasmius proceeded to say something about Phantom's future and by now, his eyes were green again.

"I promised I wouldn't become him," I heard Phantom say.

"Oh, I didn't say _I _would make you become him. That's his job," said Plasmius, then he disappeared.

Phantom sat on the ground and put his head in his knees. I wasn't sure what the deal was, but I knew it must be bad. Then, black spots started invading my vision and my whole world went black.

"Dude?" said a voice as I woke up.

Phantom was hovering over me.

"Gah!" I yelped, jumping up.

"Um, sorry about the costume," he said, pointing a gloved hand at my costume.

I ignored him and was about to pelt him with questions when Phantom flew off. Again.

I sighed and reported back to Fury, as much as I didn't want to. I was afraid he would label Phantom as evil. I was thoroughly he wasn't evil. The team and Fury might think otherwise.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(Third person POV)

The thermos opened. Out came Dan.

"Ah, it's good to finally be out of that cramped thermos," he said, stretching.

Without even giving Vlad a second glance, he transformed into fifteen year old Danny Fenton.

"I failed once, but I won't underestimate him twice," said Dan, flying through the roof. "It's time to ruin his future."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Apologies about this one being short. But hey, you ARE getting two chapters in one night, so…**

**Until next time my fellow fanfiction lovers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OHMYGOSH! SORRY! I forgot to update over the weekend. So, I'm taking some time out today to update. Feel special. I honestly am really surprised at the number of reviews and favorites and follows. I didn't expect it to get so many. Thanks, you guys! Now I feel special! (yay!) Reviewers:**

**Inviso-Al: All shall be revealed.**

**Y. Necrolys: Thank you, thank you very much. *bows***

**Oblitus Angeli: Yeah, only one way to find out. Maybe that will happen. Maybe it won't. This is sounding like Clockwork. *waves and disappears* **

**Clockwork's Apprentice: Thanks for the tip; I'll try to keep an eye on the pacing of the story. I'm really glad you like it.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 5

Phantom

(Spidey POV)

"I think after this we can label Phantom in the villain category," said Fury after I told him what happened.

"I don't think Phantom hit me on purpose. He was extremely mad at the other floating guy and was shooting randomly," I said back.

"A real hero should have watched for something like that. What if he had hit a civilian with one of those rays you described?" challenged Fury.

"No sane person would just stand there while two very powerful, by the looks of it, beings battled. Not to mention one being extremely angry," I said.

"You just described exactly what you did during that fight," said Fury with a slight smirk visible on his face. It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Well yeah, but-" I started to say before Fury continued as if I hadn't said anything at all.

"Now that that's cleared up, go to training. You do remember the last time you didn't go to training, yes?"

I didn't reply as I walked off to the training room. The last thing I needed was another lecture on that incident. Jeez, a guy skips training for _one day_ and apparently all havoc breaks loose because of it?

That night, after a particularly tiring training session, I decided to swing around the city for a bit. Danny was asleep downstairs so I didn't have to worry about him. Changing into my costume, I shot a web out of my window and started heading towards the Daily Bugle. As annoying as Jameson was, the top of the building really was a nice place to sit. When I got there, I was surprised to find the roof already occupied by Phantom.

I wondered what he was doing there. Usually at this time he would be making more ghost sightings (it wasn't hard to piece together that this guy was all the ghost sightings- his name was even Phantom, for heaven's sake!).

"Shouldn't you be out scaring someone with a paranormal experience?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

Phantom didn't bat an eyelid at my sudden appearance.

"Hey, Spider Man," replied Phantom casually, like we had been buddies for years. "Didn't feel like causing paranormal stuff tonight. Just figured I would chill out here. With company, apparently."

"So you're not going to send me off angrily or something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow behind my mask.

"No. Why would I? You didn't do anything," he replied.

"Finally! Everyone thinks I'm a menace around here! Finally, someone who believes me!" I said flailing my arms around in victory.

"I have no reason to think you're a menace. The 'evidence' that Jameson guy goes on about is just a bunch of shallow hunches and false accusations. You haven't done a thing wrong. All you've done is heroic stuff."

"You know, I like you. Everyone believes Jameson, just like that. They ignore all the hero stuff I do, and as soon as some opportunity comes up, they blame it on me."

"Been there. So, how's your life?"

"You've been there? So you're a hero? I knew it! Just wait till I tell Fury-"

"Was. Was a hero."

"Well you're not a villain, are you?"

"Of course not! I'm not _him!_"

"Him?"

"Nothing. Do all superheroes dress in skin tight stuff?"

"For the most part, yeah. Why? Wouldn't you know, since you said you were a hero?"

"I thought it was just me. And they told me I dressed strangely!"

I laughed at this and listened to his rambling for a minute until it stopped. Now was the time for more serious questions.

"Where did you come from anyway?" I asked.

"Well," Phantom said, pausing. "It's called the Ghost Zone."

"The Ghost Zone? So, that where all ghosts live?" I asked.

"Yes, and I'm surprised you're not freaked out about the fact that I'm dead," said Phantom.

"It's not that hard to figure out. Ghost sightings, floating, blasts, glowing eyes, glowing body, white hair, and your name is Phantom. Seriously. It couldn't be more obvious."

"I suppose you have a point. So you're not going to, oh I don't know, hunt me?"

"Um, no."

Phantom visibly relaxed.

"Do you know a kid named Danny Fenton?" I asked.

About five minutes of silence followed afterwards.

"I take that as a yes?"

"I've heard of him."

"Is he connected to your sudden appearance?"

"…No."

"I have trouble believing that. You're a terrible liar."

I heard him mutter some thing about his 'stupid hero complex.' I decided I would tackle the issue of where he came from later.

"What do you look like?" I asked.

"Um, I'm not invisible. For now, anyway. All my fabulousness right here for the viewing."

I snickered a little at his comment despite the serious atmosphere. I was really starting to like this guy.

"No, I mean under your hood," I said.

"Sorry, my face is too handsome for eyes to see," he said, clearly smirking from the look in his eyes.

"You need to convince Fury and the team you're not evil. They-"

I was cut off by my phone.

I picked it up to hear frantic yelling on the other end.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Wow, I'm surprised at myself. I didn't use Danny's POV at all. That is so unlike me. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, and I'll try to remember to update again this weekend. I needed this to happen for stuff in later chapters planned. For now,**

**TIME OUT.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, here's your update. My cat broke my wifi so I couldn't update the day I wanted to. But here I am now. And you get an extra long chapter! (Hurray!) I went back and read the chapters I have. I noticed in the first one, I was using third person for one paragraph. Sorry about that, if you noticed it. Reviewers:**

**Bonded Nerdlings (CWA, apparently):Thank you, thank you very much. As I said before, glad you like it.**

**Oblitus Angeli: *frustration* Are you sure you're not a mind reader?**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 6

His Past

(Spidey POV)

"PETER BENJAMIN PARKER, WOULD YOU MIND EXPLAINING TO ME WHERE IN THE WORLD YOU AND DANNY ARE?" screamed my aunt on the other end.

I cringed for two reasons. One, that woman can scream pretty dang loud. Two, Phantom probably heard that, and now knows my secret identity. I was proven wrong about the second part. Phantom was just gone. I supposed he had turned invisible when the screaming from my house started, so I called for him. No answer. He must have flown off for whatever reason.

"We went to the uh- arcade," I said, wondering where Danny was.

"Tell me where you're going next time. Just because you're a teenager doesn't mean you get to infringe on my rules. Now, you two come home," said Aunt May as she hung up.

I sighed, knowing that I would have to find Danny before I could come home. The worst part was, I didn't have the foggiest idea where to start.

Even though Danny had been living with me for about a week and a half now, I still hardly knew anything about him. He always dodged questions when they presented themselves. I got up and went through my usual villain patrol routine, but this time I was just looking for Danny.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(Danny POV)

As soon as I heard Spider Man's phone ring, I immediately took to the skies. The ringtone sounded like a personal one, so I figured the call probably had something to do with his secret identity. I knew full well what it was like to have one, I left him alone. I respected private things like that. I decided to take a nice, relaxing flight over the city. Unfortunately, I wasn't watching where I was going.

"Ow!" said the victim of my short attention span, as I crashed into none other than Spider Man.

"Uh, sorry," I said sheepishly.

"Considering the amount of disappearing stunts you pull, I'm surprised I crashed into you of all people," said Spider Man, now on the side of a building.

"Just because I disappear on everyone, which is totally awesome by the way, doesn't mean I'm not entitled to a few screw ups now and then," I fake pouted.

"Yeah, well I need to find a guy who also has a knack for disappearing. Mind helping?" asked Spider Man.

"Sure, on one condition," I said.

"Which would be?"

"'Spider Man' is just so formal. Anything else you can be called by any chance?"

"Spidey."

"Great, Spidey. Who do we need to find?"

"Danny Fenton. He has black hair and always wears a white and red t-shirt and jeans."

"What do you want to find him for?"

"Um, investigation."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Investigation? What did he do?"

"Nothing. I saw him at the park the day that loud sound was heard."

"So you want to ask him questions about the loud sound?"

"You wouldn't happen to have been involved with that either, would you?"

"Not important. Sure, I'll help you find the Danny guy. See ya!" I said, giving a little wave as I flew off.

If S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted me for investigation, that probably spelled bad things for me. I should just lay low a little longer. I flew around, enjoying the wind for a little while more. Finally, I decided I should go back. Peter or May might have noticed my absence.

I flew off towards Peter's house.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(Spidey POV)

I heard nothing from Phantom, so I kept looking until I finally gave up and headed home. What I saw practically spelled 'convenience' in neon lights and letters the size of the Empire State Building. Danny was about a block away from my house, so I changed in a nearby alley and ran to catch up with him.

"Peter? What are you doing here?" asked Danny as I caught up.

"I could ask you the same thing," I replied.

"Anyway, did May notice the absence?"

"Yup. She called about half an hour ago, demanding we come home."

Danny whistled. "Boy, are we in trouble."

"It took me a while to find you. I told her we were at the arcade, so that's our cover."

"Alight."

The rest of the short walk was spent in silence, both of us bracing ourselves for Aunt May.

When we got to the house, Aunt May was standing in the living room with her arms crossed. There was a short argument before all of us retired for the night.

"Fury, I'm telling you, he's not hostile!" I shouted at training the next day.

"You don't know that. He might be trying to gain your trust so he can slip through our defenses more easily," replied Fury.

To say I was fed up would be an understatement.

"Why do you always assume the worst in people?" I asked angrily.

"Flint," he replied.

"That was different!"

"How so?"

"Well, um, Phantom is, um-"

"That's what I thought."

I sighed and headed towards the training room where the rest of the team was waiting. Fury had at least given Flint a chance- something he refused to give Phantom. Maybe I could get him to come to the helicarrier and try and convince Fury.

After training, I went back to the house to find Danny with his nose in some book. I bent down a little to see the title. In big green letters on the front of the book, it said, "Ghosts: Real or Fake?"

"A ghost book?" I asked Danny.

He jumped a little and then turned to me. "Yeah. Why?"

"When did you get interested in ghosts?" I asked.

He ignored me and continued reading the book. I rolled my eyes at his answer and went upstairs.

"Spider Man," said a voice in my room as I opened at the door.

Now was my turn to jump. Standing in front of me was just Coulsen. I gave a mental sigh of relief and asked him what was up.

"Have you gotten any information out of Danny?"

"No, and I'm not really trying anymore. He always avoids questions about where he came from and his past."

Coulsen grunted before jumping out the window. I didn't bother worrying because I knew he probably had some fancy grapple thing to catch his fall.

"Peter?" asked Danny, appearing at my door.

"Oh, uh, how long have you been standing there?" I asked nervously.

"About five seconds. Do you have a string or something I can use?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason."

Of course he would say that. Nevertheless, I gave him a piece of kitchen twine. He went off to do heavens knows what. After that brief talk with Coulsen, I was burning with curiosity about him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(Danny POV)

After the little street episode with Peter the night before, I wondered what in the world he had been doing out that time of night. I kept it to myself. The next day, I decided it was time to see if this dimension had accurate ghost information. I seriously doubted there would be, but I figured it was worth a look. I had gone to the library earlier that day and grabbed every book off the shelf that even mentioned ghosts.

"A ghost book?" asked Peter, making me jump.

"Yeah, why?" I said in return, wishing we would just drop it.

"When did you get interested in ghosts?" he asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

I pretended not to hear him and went back to the book. I heard footsteps go up the stairs and I sighed in relief. No more questions. For now, I was interested to see what this dimension thought of ghosts, even if there wasn't accurate information. I didn't think it would be accurate, and I was right. It just said the typical crap about noises in old houses and stuff.

Bored, I set down the book and started towards Peter's room. I fingered Sam's ring in my pocket and forced myself not to bring up memories. I was deathly afraid the ring would get lost if I continued to carry it in my pocket, and I wasn't sure where the string was in the house.

"Peter?" I said, stepping into the doorway.

"Oh, uh, how long have you been standing there?" asked Peter with a slightly nervous tone in his voice, like he was hiding something.

"About five seconds. Do you have a string or something I can use?" I asked, again clutching the ring in my pocket.

He went down to the kitchen and I followed. He cut off a little piece of kitchen twine and I murmured a thanks. I went to my room to put the ring on it. Satisfied it wouldn't get lost, I tucked the ring under my shirt. I pulled a journal out from under my mattress. I wanted to keep one, but I really didn't want anyone to find it. And I didn't want to think about tomorrow. Tomorrow was going to be horrible. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. Yeah, usually people think of the holiday as sappy. For me, it now would be a painful reminder of Sam. I smiled sadly at the thought of her on Valentine's Day. Oh, how she hated it. I started writing in my journal.

The millionth tear in the past month rolled down my cheek as I closed the journal, unable to write anymore.

Then, S.H.I.E.L.D. had to waltz in and ruin everything.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(Peter POV)

I did homework for a while before I was interrupted.

"Spider Man," came that annoying voice of authority on my watch.

I sighed. "Yes, Fury?"

"Those cameras installed in your house have come in handy," he said.

"What is it?" I asked, curious and annoyed at the same time.

"Fenton has a journal hidden under his mattress. We couldn't see what it said through the cameras. That's your job. Tell me what you find," said Fury, and my watch went black.

I sighed more heavily this time. I would normally completely ignore an order like that, but I was in the dark about Danny too, and I wanted answers.

Later, when Danny ran out of his room and out the door, I took the opportunity to read this journal he was keeping. I slipped my hand under the mattress and felt around for the book. When I felt it, I pulled it out. The cover was insignificant. It was just red. I opened it and started to read.

_February 1_

_ Peter Parker from school invited me to stay at his house. I'm grateful, that's for sure. It'll be a nice change from living in the park. He lent me a little money to get a journal, another nice thing from him. I need to get it off my shoulders so I'll recount events. Vlad. Out of all the people I failed, this guy I can't muster an iota of sympathy for. He ruined my life. He caused this. Everyone on the planet. Dead. And whose fault? I honestly can't tell. Vlad or me?I want to say it's all Vlad, but who knows who's to blame? I came here. I have two things remaining that matter. The ring and the picture. I'll give them a proper burial when I can. A weird mutated Spider Man or something appeared called Venom. Not sure what to make of it._

I wondered what was going on. A ring? A picture? Who was Vlad? What did he mean the whole planet was dead? I'm still here, and everyone else. The only thing that made sense was the Venom bit. I pushed aside the questions and continued reading.

_ February 2_

_ VLAD IS BACK. AND HE ONLY BROUGHT MY WORST NIGHTMARE WITH HIM. How could he be stupid? DAN? For everyone's sake, I hope he's not released. I don't know if I can handle it a second time. I won't become him. I promised._

More questions. I again pushed them away.

_February 3_

_Besides Vlad's appearance, ghost activity has been dullsville. Thank goodness. But I've been thinking…If Vlad used a natural portal, I wonder if it's possible Danielle got out alive? It's a slim chance, but it's worth checking out._

The next few entries were just about school, but it picked up again yesterday.

_February 12_

_There is no sign of Danielle. It was a far fetched theory, but there a glimmer of hope. I wonder if Frostbite made it? No. I need to stop. I doubt any of them found a natural portal to use. Well, a guy can hope. Two days and Valentine's Day is here. Misery for me._

The next entry sounded mushy, but it sounded like he really meant it.

_February 13_

_ Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. Sam really hated that day. Isn't it just cruel? I was actually planning on asking Sam out tomorrow in another life. I bet she would have punched me and I would have laughed. But that was the life the Disasteroid ruined. I never got to tell her. I never got to tell her those stupidly sappy but meaningful words. Well, Sam, whatever afterlife you may be living, here this: I love you._

"Peter, what are you doing?" asked an angry Danny from the doorway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, here's an update. I would have earlier, but I was sick with strep. So, here's your update now. Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Ultimate Spider Man, blah blah blah you know that. Reviewers:**

**Oblitus Angeli: Indeed, there shall be a glorious shouting match. As for the reference, I may know and not remember. That's how I got in a pickle when my teacher asked questions on Tom Sawyer.**

**Faliara: *laughs evilly***

**Gigabyte2598: Caught in the act, and is going to pay dearly for it **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 7

The Interrogation

(Spidey POV)

"Oh, uh, what am I doing here? I was, uh, studying for a science test tomorrow," I said nervously. I wiped my sweaty hands on my pants.

"Studying for a science test we don't have, in my room, with my book?" retorted Danny.

"Um, I thought these were your science notes?" I said, making it sound like a question unintentionally.

"Get out," said Danny, pointing to the door.

I scurried to the door and flew out like a rocket. I knew I would get a nice yelling later. But for now, I was in the clear.

I put on my costume and jumped out my bedroom window. Danny's journal made absolutely no sense to me, but maybe Coulsen or the team could make something of it. Fury was right. Something was up with Danny. I arrived on the helicarrier to find the team already there.

"Guys, I read Danny's journal and you would not believe what I found!" I said.

"You read Danny's personal journal? Invasive much?" White Tiger replied.

"Fury's orders. Not mine," I said, holding up my hands defensively.

"Well what did you find?" asked Power Man.

"He said all this stuff about the world being dead and him being the cause. Or a guy named Vlad. He blamed both. He mentioned a guy called Dan, who apparently is his worst nightmare. He said something about a promise to not become him. He said stuff about natural portals. He mentioned two people named Danielle and Frostbite, and a girl named Sam that he loved."

"That's a lot of stuff he mentioned," said our Sam, or Nova.

"It makes no sense. I'm going to ask Coulsen about it," I said.

Everyone nodded and continued doing whatever they were doing.

"Spider Man, what did you find?" asked Fury, sitting in the room I went in.

I jumped back in surprise, but soon regained my bearings. "A bunch of stuff that doesn't make any sense." I briefed him on the journal.

"We have to take him in for interrogation."

"He probably won't cooperate. Besides, isn't there any other way?"

"I'll take care of it. Coulsen has a new mission for you. Get the others and go."

I obeyed and set off to find Coulsen.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(Danny POV)

Peter was in my room. He was reading my personal journal. And he was trying to pass it off as studying for a science test. Of course I was mad! After I told him to get out, I sat down on my bed. He couldn't possibly have made any sense of it; what worried me was what Spider Man had told me. If S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted me for questioning, they might ask Peter if he knew anything about me because we live together. This sucked majorly. After a little while, I took out my picture and set it down on my bed. I took off my ring and laid it on top. The only two things I had left. I stared at them for quite a while before I was rudely interrupted by S.H.I.E.L.D..

"Come along quietly for investigation," said some agent in my window.

I sighed and complied, knowing resistance was futile **(AN: Heh, I couldn't resist making that little reference)**.

On the way to heaven-knows-where, I tried asking where they were taking me, but of course no answers presented themselves.

Once I was inside some air ship or something, I was led to an interrogation room. I sat down and waited. In a few moments, the legendary Nick Fury entered the room and fired away.

"What do you know about recent ghost activities?"

"An interrogation room? Really? Is that really necessary? There's a stupidly bright light and everything."

"I ask the questions. You answer them."

"Whatever. I don't know anything, I'm not an expert."

"Who are Sam, Vlad, Dan, Danielle, and Frostbite?"

"Personal much?"

"This is an interrogation, not a friendly Q&amp;A session."

"No, really?"

"Answer the question."

"Love interest and best friend, fruitloop, not talking, cousin, not talking."

"Where did you come from?"

"Amity Park."

"Amity Park doesn't exist."

"It did."

"Extensive research has been conducted and no records of any place called Amity Park were found."

"Tough luck. Next question."

"What do you know about Phantom?"

"Who's Phantom?"

"What do you know about the explosion noise heard weeks ago?"

"Why would I know?"

"You were found at the scene, but you bolted."

"It was nothing of this place's concern."

"What place's concern is it?"

"Amity Park's."

"Who are these people?"

Nick Fury held up my photo.

"That's a personal photo!"

"Answer it and it won't get destroyed."

"Fine. Starting from the left over. Jazz, Mom, Dad, Tucker, me, Sam."

"Who are they?"

"My family and friends."

"That is all for now."

Fury turned on his heel left the room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I apologize for the really short chapter, but I needed them to know at least a little about Danny. This plays in later. I promise. For now, however, goodbye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So… here I am. I don't really have anything to say in this author's note, and I don't really have any responses to reviews. So, I'll just continue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Ultimate Spider Man**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 8

Who is This?

(Spidey POV)

That was not cool. I come to the helicarrier one day, and I find out my lie to Phantom was real! S.H.I.E.L.D. really did want Danny for questioning? And in an actual interrogation room? Isn't that a little much? Not only that, they made him stay overnight! What will Aunt May say?

"Fury, please tell me why you're holding Danny like a prisoner on the helicarrier," I said, keeping my composure on the outside but seething with anger on the inside.

"He had information on the park incident," Fury replied.

"No one was harmed in that! Why hold on to it?"

"Something that can destroy a park without being noticed has potential to be either a hero or a villain, provided he or she hadn't already chosen a side."

"Nothing has been seen since then."

And, of course, right after I said that my Spidey Sense went off.

"Well-"

Fury didn't get to finish because the alarm went off.

"Coulsen! What is it?" shouted Fury into some screen.

"An unknown enemy! Get out here now!"

"Why hold on to it?" mocked Fury as he rushed out of the room.

I followed after him to find a floating guy with a similar glow to Phantom. Only this guy was much more muscular and evil looking. He had green skin, flaming white hair, red eyes, and a white and black jumpsuit. A jumpsuit with the same symbol that Phantom had on his cloak. He also had a cape that was black on the inside and white on the outside. Red mist came out of his nose at that moment.

"So, where is he?" asked the guy.

"Who are you?" asked Fury, holding some kind of gun threateningly.

"Oh, so you want introductions? Fine. Just call me Dan. Now, I know Phantom's here, so just hand him over and no one gets hurt," said Dan, landing on the helicarrier.

"Wait, DAN?!" yelled Fury.

As he said that, I realized that name had been in Danny's journal. Maybe Danny actually did know something not delusional that we didn't.

"Phantom's not here," I said.

"Don't lie to me. Phantom's here," Dan said.

Before any of us had time to say anything else, Phantom appeared.

"Don't hurt anyone," he said menacingly.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," Dan said in what sounded like a mocking tone of voice.

"Oh, and that's why you destroyed the entire world except for one town, which you ended up getting anyway," snorted Phantom.

"Now, now, let's not get angry. Just come along with me, maybe we can discuss your beautiful _future_," said Dan with a dark undertone.

"Oh, you mean that future that _you_ want?"

"Oh, I just want what's best for you."

"You mispronounced 'worst.'"

"I've had enough of this, you need to be destroyed, Phantom!"

And so the battle began.

It was rather creepy. They both had the same powers, same moves, same symbol on their clothes, same just about everything but their personalities. It was like this guy _was_ Phantom.

They were shooting green rays at each other for quite a while before one got a hit. The hit was from Phantom, thankfully.

"I've gotten stronger since I last saw you," said Phantom, sassily blowing the green smoke off his fist. "You haven't. You've just been stuck in Clockwork's lair."

"You don't get it, do you? You're still just the ignorant fourteen year old you were. I got out. I trained here and there. I'm stronger as well," replied Dan.

"I beat you before. I can do it again!" yelled Phantom as he started attacking Dan again.

"Same crude technique, I see. Really, have you considered Vlad's offer to be his son?" asked Dan.

"I would kill for a thermos right about now," said Phantom, obviously frustrated.

"Watch your back, boy," said Dan eerily.

And poof. He was gone.

"You guys alright?" asked Phantom, turning around.

"Yeah," I replied. "Just shaken."

When everyone else had gone inside, I stayed for a moment.

"Meet me on top of the Daily Bugle at midnight," I said, then ran inside.

I had a lot to think over. Phantom would answer my questions tonight.

At midnight, I went out in my costume and went to the Daily Bugle to find Phantom already there.

"So, what is it you want?" he asked.

"Answers," I replied.

"Alright, ask away. I doubt I'll be willing to answer most of what you ask me."

"What is your connection with Danny Fenton? The name Dan was in his journal."

"Well, I really can't answer that. Next question."

I sighed, knowing already that probably most of the answers would be something along the lines of that.

"Who is Dan?"

"That's something I'd really rather keep to myself."

"Who's Vlad?"

"A fruitloop who wants me as a son."

"Okay, creepy. Why do you and Dan have the same symbol on your clothes?"

"No."

I threw up my hands in frustration. From my other encounter with Phantom, I was still curious as to what he looked like, and I found my hand slowly creeping towards his hood. I was amazed he didn't notice and I kept going. Finally, I ripped off his hood. I was stunned at what lay underneath.

Phantom looked _exactly_ like Danny with different colored hair and eyes. And he looked extremely ticked off.

He pulled his hood back up and started yelling at me. "What's your problem!? I could have ripped off that stupid little mask of yours at any time, yet I didn't!"

"Curiosity?" I squeaked out, feeling smaller than a real spider at that moment.

What really scared me was when his eyes flashed red.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip off that pathetic mask right now!"

"Um, because you're very forgiving and you respect people's secret identities?"

"Fine. I forgive you."

"Really?"

"No."

So with that, he lit up his finger with green energy and burned off a portion of my mask. By automatic reflex, my hand shot up to cover the part without the mask but he already knew a little of what I looked like. He shot me one last glare and flew off. Once I got back to the helicarrier, I found out Danny had been released so I headed home, wondering how loud Danny's yelling would be.

Danny didn't even look at me and went straight to bed.

The next morning, just as we were leaving for school, the door flew open from the outside. There was a figure in the doorway.

Danny's eyes widened and he dropped his backpack.

"Oh my gosh."


	10. Chapter 10

**Well hello again, my fellow fanfiction people. I haven't been on because of a *ahem* **_**slight**_** obsession with the Inheritance Cycle…and anyone who reviews who has read all of it, say nothing please. I just started Brisingr. Anyway, reviewers:**

**Lilo'nSpidey: Heh, I enjoy leaving a nice cliffhanger. I'm sure the reader not as much as me…**

**Oblitus Angeli: The plot thickens indeed! Just you wait what I have planned in my crazy little mind…**

**DannyPhantom619: Thank you, and in response to your question, I haven't actually decided on a pairing for Danny, but I will take Ember into consideration.**

**Carolina36: Is the angry typing thing because of where I left off last chapter? But uh…yeah. Here's a new chapter. **

**Jeez this is a long author's note. I don't own this stuff blah blah blah everyone knows.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 9

Reunion

(Spidey POV)

"Uh, Danny, who is that?" I asked, pointing towards the figure in the doorway.

Danny didn't answer me like he was in a trance and stared at the figure in the doorway with wide eyes. I walked a little closer to the door to get a closer look at the figure.

She looked like a twelve year old girl version of Danny. Her bangs were the same as Danny's, only she had a ponytail along with it. She had the same piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a blue hoodie with red shorts. She had blue and white sneakers on. A red beanie sat atop her head.

"Danny?" she said cautiously.

"You made it," Danny whispered. "You made it!" He ran up to the mystery girl and embraced her in a bear hug.

"Yeah," she smiled sadly as she hugged back. "I made it."

"Um, I hate to interrupt such a sentimental reunion, but what are you talking about?" I asked from the corner.

"Who is this?" asked the girl.

"Dani, this is Peter Parker. He's in my class at school. He generously invited me to live here," Danny replied.

"You're both named Danny?" I asked curiously. I could believe they were fraternal twins, but having the same name was just overkill on the parent's part.

"No, I'm Dani with an _i._ Its short for Danielle," she said, acting like she got it a lot.

I didn't bother mentioning that Danielle was the feminine form of Daniel, Danny's name. Still overkill.

"So, mind explaining what the heck you're talking about? Made it?" I asked.

"Oh, well the Disasteroid-" started Dani.

Danny elbowed her as an obvious gesture to shut up. Though, I knew I'd heard that. Then, it came to me. I'd heard Phantom say something about a Disasteroid, and this had to be the Danielle from Danny's journal.

"But I heard Phantom-" I immediately shut up before I gave more away.

"What do you know about Phantom?" asked Danny, his tone considerably darker.

"Don't tell me you didn't tell him," said Dani from behind Danny.

Now we had three Danny/Danis. This was going to get confusing fast.

"Tell me what?" I asked, my attention reverting back to the conversation at hand.

"We're going to be late for school!" shouted Danny as he bolted out the door.

Dani shook her head and ran after him. I just stood there for a minute then realized that I actually would be late if I didn't hurry up.

I chuckled as I pulled out my mask, which I had taken the liberty to repair (mostly) the night before.

"And this is when being a superhero comes in handy," I whispered to myself.

**0o0o0o0o**

(Danny POV)

Danielle was really here. I couldn't believe my eyes. After a conversation that confused Peter a lot, I rushed out the door for two reasons. One was that I needed to avoid questions from Peter. The second was that I actually was going to be late for school at this pace. I ran into an alley (it's weird how those are always conveniently around- but hey, I'm not complaing), changed, and took to the sky.

I was soon joined by Danielle.

"Why haven't you told him?" she asked.

"That later. I want to know how many people or ghosts found a natural portal before it hit," I said.

"Fair enough. I know that Frostbite didn't find one. He embraced moving on bravely," Dani said, and both of us flew silent for a minute in respect. "I was extremely lucky. Another ghost-I couldn't see who it was, he or she was cloaked and hooded-knew where a portal was and I just had to follow him or her to the portal."

"So we know of four people or ghosts that got out," I said. "Only one good, I imagine, unless the ghost happened to be good, which is unlikely to be honest," I said.

"The other two?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well?"

"Fruitloop and _him_."

"Him?"

I had forgotten that Dani hadn't been through the whole Dan thing so I promised to explain after school, as the building was fast approaching.

"See you after school, cousin," said Dani.

"You too," I said, then hurried off to class. I probably wouldn't be paying attention because I had bigger worries than homework on my hands. Spider Man. He had pulled off my hood, and if it was anyone I knew, though granted, wasn't a lot of people, he or she would have instantly recognized me. People weren't stupid here, like a lot of people in Amity (I hate to admit it, but it's true).

Then, there was Spider Man himself. When I had burned off a portion of his mask, I saw a little bit of his face. And I must say, it looked a lot like Peter. But if Peter really was Spider Man, I supposed that would work out for me okay since Phantom and Spider Man were already acquainted on a friendly level. But I couldn't pass judgment yet. I had to have proof. And just the opportunity arose, though a worse opportunity than I would have hoped for.

Alarms blared through the school as some supervillian I presumed was rampaging the fair city of New York. Note the sarcasm. Well, at least it didn't have a sign saying "A safe place to live!" on it, like Amity did. That was a lie if I ever saw one.

I quickly got up and evacuated like everyone else. I noted how Peter looked considerably less scared than everyone else. Once outside, I purposely got lost in the confusion and changed once I got out into yet another conveniently placed alley. By now, I really wanted to know just how many alleys one part of town could have.

I floated up to find myself in the face of a ghost. A lady ghost. A hooded lady ghost. Well, I supposed it was reasonable to assume this was who Danielle followed. But she just flew away, leaving a nice, big path of destruction in her wake. Great.

I scanned the area for injured people. Because of my heightened senses, I could see better and I saw, you guessed it, another alley. This city really needed to lay off making perfect places for mugging people. But that wasn't important. What was important was that I saw Spider Man climbing up a wall. Usually, that wouldn't be considered unusual in a city inhabited by heroes. Here's the thing.

His mask wasn't on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, I had time on my hands. That and I was stuck on a video game… so I decided to go ahead and write the next chapter! Hurray! After that last sentence in yesterday's chapter, I have a hunch you guys are curious. I don't own Danny Phantom or Ultimate Spider Man blah blah blah. Reviewers:**

**Faliara: Well, Peter does tend to be careless from time to time…**

**Oblitus Angeli: *rubs hands together evilly***

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 10

There Must Be a Connection

(Danny POV)

Well, I suppose Spider Man's identity flew out the window. So it was Peter…that made things easier yet more complicated for me at the same time. Probably I would burst and tell him mine eventually, or he would find out on his own. In the meantime, I couldn't drop any hint whatsoever that I knew of his secret identity. That was the difficult part. After school that day would be the hardest time to keep myself from saying something. Perhaps I could talk to him as Phantom.

Snapping out of my train of thought, I flew away but kept an eye on Peter. If I knew his identity, I wanted to have a little Clockwork-like fun with it. I waited until he had the sense to put on his mask, and then I turned invisible and flew up behind him.

"Hey," I said, switching to visibility.

"Gah! Do you always sneak up on people like that?" he asked, jerking up and nearly falling off the wall.

"No, but I want to have a meeting with you on top of the Daily Bugle. Be there at 11:00," I said, and then I turned invisible again and flew off back to school.

After school, I went home like usual to find Dani in the kitchen. Peter was right behind me, and I probably startled him when I yelled: "Peter! Save your food while you have the chance!"

"What?" he asked behind me.

"Oh, very funny, Danny," said Dani.

"She's twelve, she's not going to eat out the whole fridge," said Peter.

"Imagine a teenage boy eating," I told Peter, "and apply that to Dani."

"I'm right here," complained Dani.

"I remember how you ate when I first met you," I retorted.

"This argument is over," she said, and grabbed a chicken wing from the fridge.

"Fine," I said.

"Now that you're home, will you explain the thing from earlier?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied, making a 'follow me' gesture.

Once we were in my room, I closed the door. Dani started to say something but I hushed her. From that annoying interrogation, I figured S.H.I.E.L.D. had probably given Peter an order to check out my journal. That meant that there were probably cameras hidden in the room. Dani waited silently while I tried to figure out how to hunt down the cameras.

_For once, having Technus here could actually be of some benefit,_ I thought.

Thinking of no way to get the cameras, Dani and I went outside and found somewhere to change. We took to the skies and I explained Dan to her.

"How does he still exist if you prevented that future from happening?" asked Dani at the end of the explanation.

"He exists outside of time. He was being kept in Clockwork's lair, but Vlad stole the thermos when he went there to find a natural portal," I said.

We flew together a little while longer before we went home.

At 10:50, I snuck out of the house to go to the Daily Bugle. I settled on top and Peter, a.k.a. Spider Man, arrived.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Spider Man.

I chuckled a little bit and said, "Our lives, or afterlives, are more similar than you know."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, what's not similar?"

"For starters, you can do whatever you want, whenever you want."

I burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Sorry, it's just that's not true by a long shot."

"What obligations does a ghost have?"

"Eh, another time. No, just stop now. You and I are very similar."

"How?"

"I said another time."

"Is this whole thing the only thing you wanted to talk about?"

Now, finally, I could have my Clockwork fun. Don't get me wrong, I still respected secret identities, but I already knew his, so I wanted to have Clockwork fun.

"No, Peter Parker," I said.

"I'm Spider Man. Who's Peter Parker? A civilian?" he replied.

Now, I'll say, this guy did an excellent job of covering his identity up. He didn't even tense up when I called him by name.

"Don't play dumb. I know who you are," I said.

It looked like he knew perfectly well I knew for certain, so he dropped the act.

"How did you know?" he asked sighing.

"I know everything," I said, imitating Clockwork.

Then, his wrist beeped and that nosy, little jerk appeared on screen.

"Spider Man, we have a theory as to why Phantom looks like Daniel Fenton. Come to the helicarrier. The rest of the team is already here," said Nick Fury.

"Uh, I gotta run," Spider Man said awkwardly, slowly backing away from me as if he expected me to ask what the heck he said to S.H.I.E.L.D..

Instead, I paled underneath my cloak and turned invisible. I followed him to the helicarrier. I really hoped they didn't consider ghost-human hybrids a possibility. I listened invisibly in the corner of a room while Fury started to talk.

"From Fenton's journal, we already knew that Phantom and Fenton had some sort of connection. It's obvious they come from the same place," started Fury. I flinched at the similarity between Phantom and Fenton. "From what Spider Man said, Phantom looks almost exactly like Fenton. Because Phantom is a ghost, we can gather that easily enough, it probably means he wants revenge on a living person. I heard from a paranormal expert that most ghosts don't move on because they want revenge on a living person. I believe that Phantom wants revenge on Fenton."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sorry I didn't have any of Peter's POV. I'll have that next chapter, I promise.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Um… yeah, sorry for not updating for so long. Half my summer just slipped away really quickly. In any case, I know I've been lazy updating, and I need to tell you guys about the eighteenth. After the eighteenth I won't be able to update because I'll be on vacation. But I will be working on this story during vacation; I just won't be able to type it and update. I'll be gone until the week before school starts. I'll update then. Reviewers:**

**SomeItalian: Yeah, I know I have a tendency to rush the plot. I'm working on that. Thanks, and yes, I'm a girl. No matter; I have a friend who calls me bro all the time.**

**Oblitus Angeli: Very fun indeed *evil laughter***

**KuriMaster13: His skin has always looked more green to me, but ok. Thanks for the follow.**

**YJ Impulse: Nah, I ramble all the time. And thanks. And you hit the mark with your guess.**

**ItTicklesLikeCrazy: Yeah, your review came up in my email and I was like: "Ok, I'm going to check when I last updated this. OH." And thanks.**

**Dislcaimer; I don't own Danny Phantom or Ultimate Spider Man blah blah blah**

**Man this is a long author's note. Sorry about that.**

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chapter 11

Hunt

(Danny POV)

I stifled the laughter. I really shouldn't have found that situation absolutely hilarious, but I couldn't help it. Oh yeah, totally. You caught me Fury. I want cold revenge on myself. I forced back more laughter and kept listening.

"What could Danny have possibly done?" asked a guy in a yellow helmet.

"I don't know, Nova. His journal didn't say anything about Phantom. What I do know, however, is that Fenton knows exactly who this Dan character is. He needs to tell us. He might know a way to beat him other than relying on Phantom, who probably has some personal feud with this villain. Spider Man, I want you to subtly get what information you can from Fenton," said Fury.

"Me? He's probably going to be keeping his guard up after the journal thing," said Peter.

"That's why I said do it subtly," replied Fury.

Blast my carelessness.

The laughter I had been holding back came rushing to the surface. I was still finding this conversation hilarious. And in the middle of the laughter, I turned visible.

And so, the powerful ghost Phantom was in a laughing fit rolling on the floor in the middle of a superhero meeting. Everyone was far to surprised to move. Except S.H.I.E.L.D.'s lovely jerk Fury.

"Phantom?" said everyone at the table in unison.

"Freeze!" said Fury, pointing a gun at me.

I was really going to regret this later, but this was just too hilarious. Of course, I didn't think about the fact that it made me look like the villain.

"A gun? That's adorable!" I shouted, really sounding like a psycho.

"What's so adorable about the finest quality gun found anywhere?" demanded Fury.

"Go ahead. Shoot," I said.

"What?" said Fury, clearly surprised. Now that was an accomplishment. I got Fury to show his surprise.

"Go on, shoot at me," I said.

And so Fury did. All I did was turn intangible. Though this whole thing was a terrible idea, I must have looked pretty awesome standing there unharmed after the gunshot.

Everyone was speechless. Even Fury. Yet another accomplishment.

"As for Dan," I said, pretending nothing had happened, "you can't simply use guns on him either. Use your brain," I said, tapping my head with my finger before flying through the roof.

I went back home to wait for Peter.

When he got home, boy did he act jumpy around me. Though, I was curious as to what his lie would be (and I needed to act natural) so I asked him why.

"Why are you so jumpy tonight?" I asked.

"Why does Phantom want revenge on you?" Peter blurted out. Right after, he looked like he was mentally kicking himself with a steel tipped boot.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

I heard him mutter, "Subtle Parker, real subtle" sarcastically, but I pretended to not have heard him.

"Nothing, I, uh, read a horror story with ghosts," said Peter. "Bye!"

With that, he bolted up the stairs.

I shook my head with amusement and went upstairs for my nightly flight.

**0o0o0o0o**

(Spidey POV)

I had mixed feelings about Phantom now. Revenge? Surely Fury was wrong. The problem with that is that Fury never is. On top of that, I had to act natural around Danny tonight. That turned out to be a difficult task. I was also still shaken up from the gun. Phantom has just stood there and come out completely unharmed. I really hoped he was an ally.

"Why are you so jumpy tonight?" he asked me when we were doing homework in the living room.

"Why does Phantom want revenge on you?" I said suddenly.

Blast my carelessness. I mentally had the entire S.H.I.E.L.D. staff kick me with the strength of an elephant.

"Subtle Parker, real subtle," I muttered under my breath, scolding myself.

"What are you talking about?" asked Danny. The weird thing was, I could tell he knew something from the amused look in his eyes.

"Nothing. I, uh, read a horror story with ghosts. Bye!" I said quickly, bolting up the stairs before Danny had a chance to respond.

I was in my room in the blink of an eye. I was so dead. Fury was going to kill me for this. While waiting for my execution (courtesy of Fury) I thought about this Dan guy. Obviously they were connected, but I had a feeling it was more than just a personal feud. Of course, what did I know? I decided to get some air, so I changed and swung out the window, only to crash into Phantom.

"Ow!" both of us yelped.

"Can I help you?" I said sarcastically.

"No," Phantom replied.

"What are you doing here anyway? Are you here to do something to Danny?" I asked.

Phantom burst out laughing again. It really unnerved me when he did that. Phantom flew off on his merry way and I continued my night without any more run-ins with Phantom.

The next day at school unnerved me more.

Flash Thompson. School bully.

He was picking on Danny. Danny looked sad. It was crazy. Not as crazy as what happened next.

"Hey, Fenton!" yelled Flash from across the hallway.

"What do you want, Dash?" asked Danny, sounding bored. He immediately tensed and corrected himself. "I mean Flash."

"I want to stuff you in a locker!" said Flash.

What an intelligent thing to say.

Without further ado, Flash grabbed the ever-present string around Danny's neck and ripped it off. There was a ring on the end.

This was the part that really surprised me. Danny tensed up and stood still for about five seconds before gaining a look of pure rage on his face.

My Spidey Sense went off.

There is no way an ordinary kid could make my Spidey Sense go off.

Obviously, Danny was no ordinary kid.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, so another update. I will be updating one or two times after this before the eighteenth. And soon there will be a little filler that doesn't really move the story forward, but will be enjoyable. I may even do that today. Anyway, reviewers:**

**KuriMaster13: It just seemed really long to me I guess since it took up almost an entire page of word. And when I first watched Ultimate Spider Man, my first thought was how similar Flash and Dash are.**

**Faliara: Not at all.**

**Oblitus Angeli: Oh, I think you might enjoy this chapter. As you said, he shall perish for what he hath done wrong. (You know what; I'm going to name the chapter that, thanks for the name)**

**Youngwriter: Thanks, and you woke your parents up laughing? I must be doing something right.**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Ultimate Spider Man blah blah blah**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 12

He Shall Perish for What He Hath Done Wrong

(Spidey POV)

I was still figuring out my Spidey Sense issue.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST GRABBED WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS?" Danny yelled, jabbing his finger at Flash.

"Um, a ring," replied Flash.

"Give it back before I make you," he hissed, holding out his hand for the ring.

"What's so special about this piece of junk anyway?" asked Flash, holding the ring in front of his face.

"One," said Danny.

"It doesn't look valuable or anything," Flash continued.

"Two," Danny said.

"What's going on?" asked Harry and MJ, running down the hallway to stand next to me.

"Three," Danny said in a voice so chilling it could have made Doctor Doom run and hide, cowering in fear.

Yet that idiot Flash still didn't give the ring back.

Danny punched Flash in the face with a sickening crunch and Flash fell to the ground. Everyone in the hallway stared in horror as blood trickled down Flash's face. And he was _still_ holding the ring.

Danny lunged at Flash again. He punched and kicked Flash until he was unconscious and his hand opened. Danny plucked the ring from Flash's hand and walked away as if nothing has happened. Flash was lying on the ground unconscious with a pool of blood quickly forming around him. The hallway was silent until I walked up to Flash and knelt beside him. My eyes widened and I yelled, "Someone call an ambulance! He's barely breathing!"

Every person in the hallway took out a phone and dialed 911. I walked away from the scene to find Danny. He had some serious explaining to do.

**0o0o0o**

(Danny POV)

Stupid stupid stupid. That was the only word I could think of to describe it. How could I have not controlled the anger? Now, he was probably almost dead, if not dead, and then S.H.I.E.L.D. would be like weights pressing down on me.

"You're not an ordinary human, are you?" said Peter's voice behind me.

I didn't even flinch. There was no point in hiding it anymore.

"No," I replied.

"Why did you nearly kill Flash?" asked Peter.

"So he's not dead. Good. He took the ring and I couldn't control my anger," I said.

"It's just a ring! If he took it permanently you could have always gotten another one. Why do you have one in the first place anyway?" asked Peter.

"It isn't just a ring. It's Sam's ring. Or Valerie's originally, I suppose. But I consider it Sam's. She held it for me."

"She held it for you? What's that supposed to mean? Come on, why won't you tell me anything about where you came from? Why won't you tell me anything about yourself or your family? Why won't you tell me about your friends from that place? You can trust me."

I felt tears threatening to spill talking about the painful subject of Amity Park.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. Some other time. Then tell me about you not being ordinary."

"Why don't you start?"

Peter froze up for a second at my comment but quickly regained his posture.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to hide it from me. First of all, there are S.H.I.E.L.D. cameras all over the house. Second, I get kidnapped and interrogated by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Obviously, S.H.I.E.L.D. is involved with someone in your house. It's not me, and I doubt it's your aunt."

"Fine, I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D.. Tell me who you're with."

"I'm with no one. The only one I was ever 'with' was Clockwork. Who knows if he got destroyed? I'm leaning towards yes, but then, he's Clockwork. He could escape anywhere. That, and someone has to watch over the time stream."

"The time stream? You don't seriously mean Father Time actually exists?"

"Of course he exists. But please, call him Clockwork. That's his name."

"Are you delusional?"

"Sometimes I wonder. But no, I don't think so."

"You're still avoiding my question. What are your powers? You obviously have some to have strength enough to kill someone with your bare hands."

"My powers? Well, I have a few."

"Just answer the question."

"Honestly, you sound like Fury. Ah well, I guess I'll tell you. It won't make a difference anyway. Just don't go telling everyone. Including S.H.I.E.L.D..

"Deal."

I looked him straight in the eye and transformed into Phantom.

"For the record, I don't want revenge on myself," I said, and I turned invisible, making it look like I disappeared. I wanted to stay and see his reaction.

"Danny is Phantom?" Peter asked to no one, staring of with a hilarious expression.

Peter said nothing more and left to go back to the scene.

I phased out the roof and went to Peter's house.

Peter arrived a little while later. He avoided my eye and that night was pretty uneventful.

I wonder if I made the right decision.

Probably not, knowing my luck.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, there is a little catch to this chapter. This one is that little filler I was talking about, and it takes place before Danny nearly killed Flash. Yes, that'll make the story not in chronological order, but I didn't want to go back and change the order of the other chapters, because that might screw with my head. And maybe yours, I don't know. So, in this chapter Danny knows Peter's identity but Peter doesn't know Danny's yet. This chapter takes place during the Spider Man play in that one episode of Ultimate Spider Man, with a few changes here and there. Also, I'll reply to the reviews for the last chapter when I post the chapter after this one, which will be any time from tomorrow to Wednesday. And the idea for this chapter came from my sister, Goldfinch142. So I don't take credit for this idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Ultimate Spider Man.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 13

The Concession Stand

(Spidey POV)

"So you're telling me that Flash got sick at the last second," I said, looking at the play director.

"Yes, and now you need to take his place," she replied.

"Um, are you sure? Can't someone else do it?" I asked, desperate to get out of this little predicament.

"No, no one else knows the lines and solo. Now stop dawdling and get in that costume! The play starts in twenty minutes," she said, walking off to attend to other last minute details.

I changed and picked up my phone to let Danny know that plans had changed a little bit.

**0o0o0o0o**

(Danny POV)

I was walking into the school as my phone rang. I picked it up to hear Peter on the other end explaining that plans had changed. I found it funny that Peter was playing himself, but I was a little bit worried at the same time. After all, someone might recognize him as the real deal. I shook the thought out of my head and walked up to the concession stand before I went in.

"Hello, what would you like?" asked the senior working there, looking like he's rather be watching paint dry than work at the snack stand.

"Um, I'd like a Nasty Burger, um, I mean a cheeseburger with ketchup and an extra patty," I said, forcing myself to stop thinking about the Nasty Burger before good memories resurfaced.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Oh, yeah, I'll have a large Cheerwine."

"Okay, that'll be-"

"Wait! You just handed me a small Cheerwine."

"No, that's the large."

"This is the small and you know it!"

"That's the large. Take from someone working here!"

"Small!"

"Large!"

"Small!"

"Large!"

"Small!"

"Large!"

"You're just trying to cheat me out of my money!"

"I am not you little swine! Take your dang Cheerwine and get out of here!"

"I won't take a small! I asked for a large and I'm not leaving till I get it!"

"Fat chance! I gave you the large!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms as a gesture that I was _not_ leaving without my large Cheerwine.

"I told you! I gave you the large!"

"No you didn't! The large cup is right over there!"

"That's the same size!"

"Liar!"

"Why would I lie about that you little snot?"

"To cheat me out of my money! Hey, who are you calling a little snot?"

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"You are a stain on humanity!"

"Why you little!"

The senior got out of his chair and pushed me towards the doors.

"Get out of here!" he yelled.

"I told you, I don't intend to leave without my large Cheerwine!"

"I already gave you the freaking Cheerwine!"

"Look at your pathetic little food stand and tell me the large cups are the same as the ones you gave me!"

He looked at the food stand and got a hilarious expression on his face.

"Oh, I did give you the small."

He went over and gave me a large. I glared at him and he glared back as I walked into the school auditorium.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again! Something is almost upon us…something I've planned since the beginning of this story. IT BEGINS! Oh wait, first:**

**Faliara: That is, if Flash is even able to.**

**Oblitus Angeli: Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe something else entirely. Who can know? (Oh wait me)**

**SomeItalian: Looking back on it, I actually did make Danny seem like he has PTSD. Though since I'm already here, why the heck not continue? Someone can help him *returns wink***

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Ultimate Spider Man. I've had enough of these, this disclaimer counts for all from now on. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 14

Explanations

(Danny POV)

I waited around the next morning for Peter to demand an explanation. It was Saturday, May wasn't home, and neither one of us had anything to do today. Anything expected anyway.

"Explain," said Peter, coming into the room. Finally! I had been waiting for that statement for forever. "You're dead? And how do you keep a human image up? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You mean like how you told me about, um, _complications_, _Spider Man_?" I countered, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not important, _Phantom_," said Peter. "But I want an explanation."

"I'll give you one if you give me one."

"Deal."

"Your theory is very lovely. No, I am not a ghost."

"You're not?"

"I am a ghost."

"But you just said you're not."

"I'm not."

"But then you said you were."

"I am."

"But…never mind, I'm confused. I hope you have a better explanation than confusing me."

"The problem is that you didn't take half ghost half human hybrids into account in your theory."

"But then how are you dead and alive at the same time?"

"Beats me. And for future reference, the proper term is 'halfa.' Do you believe me?"

"Yes…" Peter said slowly. "How did you become like you are? Were you born that way?"

"No," I said. "I'll start from the beginning. My life as it is now started with the push of a button…"

**One Long Story Later (You guys all know it)**

"Wow," said Peter, looking at me. "Who knew?"

I had told him the story up to Undergrowth, leaving out some parts like Danielle being my clone. I had also left out Dan, and the fact this all took place in another dimension.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to tell you what happened to me…"

** One Long Story Later (Again, you all probably know it)**

I was very sympathetic to Peter that he was the reason his uncle died. My family almost died once from Dan and they had died later because I wasn't fast enough.

"I'm sorry about your uncle," I said. "I can never understand because I didn't know him, but I at least know your situation."

Peter looked at me with sad eyes. "Thanks. Can we maybe change the subject?"

"Sure."

"What about Dan? He wasn't mentioned in your recount, and you obviously know him. Nor was Dani. And from your names, it's obvious you're all connected somehow."

"Yes, I suppose I did leave out that part. Dani!" I called.

"Yeah?" asked Dani, appearing in the doorway.

"Do you mind if I tell him about…you know? He found out about Phantom," I said.

"Oh, he did? Well, if you're going to tell him, I'm glad you asked me first. I'll stay for it," said Dani, sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Tell me what? What else have you been hiding?"

"Oh, well, what relationship do you think Dani and I have?"

I saw the look on Peter's face and reassured him, "It's not romantic. We're related, more closely than you think."

"My guess is fraternal twins."

"Nope."

"Well, I have trouble believing you're anything but siblings. You two look like opposite gender forms of each other," said Peter.

"And that's the mark!" said Dani.

"What?" asked Peter.

"We're not siblings, I'm Danny's clone," said Dani, taking on a more serious expression.

"What? You're not serious are you?" asked Peter.

"Dead serious," said Dani, then she giggled at her unintended pun, becoming the light hearted girl I knew again.

"Well, I can believe that. You two look exactly like each other."

"Yup. Even though I didn't want to be cloned, I'm glad that Dani exists."

"If Peter knows about your ghost half, he might as well know about mine," said Dani.

"Both of you are halfas? This is one powerful household."

Dani stood up and transformed in front of Peter. "Well, I do have one! I'm going to go get something to eat," she said, phasing through the wall to get to the kitchen.

"Alright, now that I know that fact, I want to know about Dan," said Peter once Dani was gone.

"Yes, I suppose you should know. I only beat Dan before with Clockwork's help, so additional hands on deck would be appreciated next time we face him."

"So, what's the deal? You guys look similar too. Is Dan a failed clone or something?"

"Worse."

"How could it be worse?"

"Dan is my future self in the timeline with the Nasty Burger explosion."

"DAN IS WHAT YOU"RE GOING TO GROW INTO!?"

"No. I will never turn into him. I promised. He's my future from the timeline _with_ the Nasty Burger explosion."

"Promised who?"

"Everyone I care about from my old life. I suppose while I'm at spilling everything, I should let you know that Amity Park was in a different dimension."

"You're from a different dimension?"

"Yup. I'll explain that and Dan now…" I said, tears once again threatening to surface at the memories that came with Amity Park.

**Two Stories Later**

"Suddenly your journal makes sense."

I sighed and ran my hand through my bangs, but stopped when I saw unusually bright light emanating from the window. I went over to investigate and saw unimaginably bright light coming from the very same park I arrived in.

"Peter," I said. "Duty calls."

**0o0o0o0o**

(Dan POV)

The power…I could feel the sheer power wash over me. Nothing and no one would be able to stand in my way. Clockwork wouldn't be able to meddle.

Danny Phantom could be destroyed.


	16. Chapter 16

**So, I managed to grab some me time during vacation. So, I will relieve you of that last cliff hanger now with this chapter. I've been having a blast! Anyway, reviewers:**

**SomeItalian: Yes, I know, I do leave off at cliffhangers a lot. I'm very mean according to my best friend who I am currently writing next to. **

**I don't really have much to say to reviews this time around, so… Onwards!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chapter 15

The Nightmare Only Gets Worse

(Danny POV)

What was going on? Only something extremely powerful could cause that much light.

"Peter…?"

"Yeah, we should go."

Both of us jumped out the window and starting making our way to the park.

"We're doing this stealthily, right?" I asked Peter, who was swinging on a building next to me.

"Stealthy? Who needs that?"

"The element of surprise could mean the difference between victory and defeat."

"You sound like Sun Tzu."

"Maybe, but it's true."

"Fine."

I stopped a little ways from the park and turned both Peter and I invisible and intangible. We crept closer to get a look and see what was going on. My skin crawled when I saw what was going on.

The sludge that had attacked me, Venom I think it was, was _merging_ with Dan. Yes, _merging._ What seemed to make it worse? Dan looked like he was thoroughly enjoying it. Venom was probably giving him power. Even more than he already had. I shuddered at the thought of an even more powerful Dan.

"How is Venom not completely taking him over?" Peter whispered, worry evident in his tone.

"Dan is more powerful than you could ever imagine," I said with a grave face.

I couldn't see through Peter's mask, but I get the feeling his face paled at that. Venom was more powerful than I had originally thought. I tried to clear my head and focus my attention back on the crisis at hand.

Venom was engulfing Dan now and the light dimmed when Dan was completely covered. My eyes quickly adjusted to the dimmer light and I stifled a scream at the result. It was Dan but it wasn't. He seemed to be controlling Venom, but Venom was giving him a considerable amount of power. Dan's suit had inverted colors so it looked exactly like mine. His face was completely black, stretching into a wide smile. A deep laugh rang out into the night that could have made Fury surrender that gun of his. What made it worse was that it was two voices laughing.

"Danny?" asked Peter, his voice wavering as he looked at the sight.

"Yeah?"

"We have to tell Fury about this. We're going to need S.H.I.E.L.D.'s support to bring him down."

"You're right. We need to tell him."

"Let's go."

As we turned to rush off, a hand grabbed my neck.

"You didn't really think I didn't know you were there, did you?" asked Dan.

"Um…"

"What a fool. I have a ghost sense, just like you. Because I am you. Or what you will become anyway."

"I promised!"

"Promises are so hard to keep, aren't they?"

"I keep mine."

"Says the boy who promised not to let his family die."

I stopped in my tracks and forced back memories.

"It's not your fault!" I heard Peter yell distantly.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

(Spidey POV)

"Promises are so hard to keep, aren't they?"

My skin crawled at the cruel tone of his voice.

"I keep mine," Danny said, standing his ground. I was immensely impressed Danny hadn't gone mad, knowing this future was a possibility for him.

"Says the boy who promised not to let his family die."

I winced outwardly and probably Danny did inwardly. There was cruel and there was _that._ Memories of Uncle Ben came flooding back to me. I swallowed my pain, knowing Danny would need a little encouragement at that biting remark.

"It's not your fault!" I yelled, hoping I would get through to Danny.

He stood there, his face hidden from his hood. But I could practically feel the pain emanating from him. It was more than any person should bear to have an entire world on his shoulders.

"Phantom!" I yelled, choosing to use his chosen name for yelling. "There was nothing you could do! The situation was hopeless!"

Dan laughed and shot Danny right at the chest, his ectoplasm mixing with Venom's blood. Or should I say my blood.

started Danny made no attempt to dodge the blast, and he was knocked to the ground. The symbiotedancing on his arm, covering it quickly.

"Phantom!" I yelled, knowing this would end badly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sorry about cutting this short and yet another cliffhanger. I'll update again as soon as I can.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I grabbed some more time! Yay! Anyway, yes, I know it's extremely mean to leave every chapter at a cliffhanger, but it has its perks. At least I don't leave it at a cliffhanger and then leave the face of the Earth for six months. Reviewers:**

**Guest: I can imagine the emotional roller coaster because this is me while writing Dan's dialogue: "I'M SORRY DANNY! I'M SORRY!"**

**Faliara: He rubs it in quite well I think. Writing that part was really fun but really I'M SORRY DANNY too.**

**KuriMaster13: Yes, as mentioned above I know it is recurring. But, as I said, cliffhangers have their perks.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 16

The Fear Comes True

(Danny POV)

My surroundings seemed nonexistent. All I could think about was the searing pain in my chest and the indescribable feeling spreading from my arm.

"Phantom!" I heard from far away. The voice sounded familiar.

Then I heard laughing. Not good laughter, like you would hear on a playground, but horrible, bone chilling laughter.

The sky was blurry, and it seemed to start getting darker…No, it was black. Why was that?

Everything turned completely black. A few seconds later, I could see, but it seemed different. It was like I was seeing a movie. I couldn't move. It seemed like I was possessed. Who knows? Maybe I was possessed. It seemed like a possibility considering the crazy sequence of events following the accident. All I could do was sit, watch, and scream silently.

I rushed towards Peter and extended a black clawed hand. A feeling of helplessness washed over me as I saw Peter turn around in time to be slashed by the claws.

"Phantom!" yelled Peter, choosing to use my chosen name in case of any listening ears that might hear. I was grateful for that.

_Peter! Get away! I refuse to hurt anyone else!_ I thought, silently urging him to get out of this mess while he still could. He should have gone and gotten S.H.I.E.L.D.. They could handle it.

Unlike me.

Peter stood his ground, doing his best not to harm me.

"Phantom, you can fight Venom! You're extremely powerful! Don't become like Dan because of Venom!"

Inwardly, I laughed bitterly. It seemed my worst fear was coming true. I was becoming like Dan.

No…I wouldn't. I promised.

And if there's one promise I won't break no matter the cost, it's that one.

I started struggling more vigorously against the symbiote. I gulped in air as my head was released.

My powers started working again as I phased out of Venom.

The shapeless substance screeched and attached itself once more to Dan.

"You can't possibly think you can win," said Dan from behind Peter.

"Spider Man," I said, "Go. Get S.H.I.E.L.D. while I hold him off."

Peter started to protest but I had already charged up a ball of ectoplasm to shoot at Dan.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

(Spidey POV)

I was extremely relieved that Danny has escaped Venom's possession for an extended period of time.

"Spider Man, go. Get S.H.I.E.L.D. while I hold him off," Danny said.

I was about to protest when I realized that we would in fact need S.H.I.E.L.D.'s help to deal with the current situation. I saw a ectoplasm ball being thrown before I started for the helicarrier. I couldn't call because my watch was broken due to the massive power surge from Dan.

"Fury! Anyone! Help now!" I yelled, bursting into the helicarrier.

"I'm aware of the situation at the park. Take your team there and do what you can. I'm sending reinforcements there shortly," Fury replied, who happened to be standing near the entrance of the helicarrier.

My team came in almost immediately and I led them out. I got back to the park to see the land completely obliterated.

Dan was gone and Danny was standing there in human form.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" The team said all at once.

"There was a loud explosion so I came to see what it was. This is what I came here to. In any case, what are a bunch of superheroes doing in an empty park? I take it you all know my name from when I was captured and interrogated?" He replied.

None of us said anything as we rushed off. Danny's behavior seemed really off to me, that and he was in his human form. I was rather worried about him.

We scoured the city but there was no trace of Dan. Feeling a little bit defeated, all of us headed off to our homes to retire for the night.

When I got there, Danny was at the kitchen table eating a pancake.

"So, how did it go with him? Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I took care of him, so don't worry about him anymore.," Danny said, then went back to chewing on his pancake.

I had my doubts, but I didn't say anything more. I plopped down on my bed and lay there, thinking about the encounter with the ghost.

Wasn't it a little bit odd how much Danny had been afraid of him before, but now he acted like Dan was nothing?

Something was most definitely off.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Yeah, I also cut this one short because I'm extremely tired. So, sorry about that. The next chapter might also be a bit short. But hey, at least you still get a chapter! (Yay)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'M SORRY. I HAD SOOOOOOOOOOOO MANY COMPUTER PROBLEMS. AGH I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG I FEEL BAD. I'M SORRY. BECAUSE THE COMPUTER THING IS RESOVLED, THIS WILL BE UPDATED A LOT MORE EEGURALY NOW. AGAIN, I AM SO SO SO SORRY. Reviewers:**

**Oblitus Angeli: You do enjoy theories, don't you? (Me too)**

**SomeItalian: As you are attached to the adjective brilliant, I am attached to hilarious.**

**Piratepricess: Your review literally made me smile when I saw it. Thank you.**

**Omar Martinez: I can't tell if you're referring to the character or me, but if you're insulting my writing, no one is forcing you to read this.**

**Onwards! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 17

Out of Options

(Danny POV)

"Well isn't this a typical day in the life of me," I groaned, sitting in a containment cell.

That wasn't what I minded so much. Actually, it was rather nice compared to some of my other experiences with getting captured (a few came to mind; Skulker's cube, Vlad's cloning chamber, the works). What bothered me was the fact that it was a containment cell meant for a villain.

"Honestly, when is Fury going to learn," I muttered in annoyance.

Normally, I would have just phased out of the cell, but if Fury was learning one thing, it was how to contain a ghost. He had somehow gotten his hands on accurate ghost information, and outside of my prison, there was a nice, thick line of Blood Blossoms waiting for me.

The person who brought small meals daily came in soon after I was brooding on those things and asked me the question I was sick to death of hearing.

"Where did you send Dan?" asked the S.H.I.E.L.D. employee.

"How incompetent are you people? Isn't it obvious that I'm _against_ Dan?" I yelled.

The attendant sighed and left, probably going off and telling some lie to Fury that I still wouldn't say anything about the whereabouts of Dan. Like I would know. If Dan would be anywhere, it was probably impersonating me. I was pretty conflicted because if I told them what I thought, they would still think I was evil. Not only that, they would know my human identity. There was one thing above all that dashed my hopes of escape. Fury had decided to keep Peter in the dark about my containment on the helicarrier because he knew he would vouch for me.

I sighed, retreating to my thoughts for any inkling of an escape idea

**0o0o0o0o**

(Spidey POV)

"Danny?" I asked, stepping into his room. I had decided to finally confront him about his odd behavior after about a week and a half.

"Yeah?" replied Danny, sounding annoyed.

"You've been acting weird ever since that fight with Dan. Are you alright?" I asked, cringing at the memory of Venom taking over Danny.

"What makes you think I'm not fine? I handled Dan, didn't I?"

"Before, you acted like you were really scared of Dan. Now, you act like he's nothing."

"That's because I beat him to a pulp."

"You're not Danny, are you?"

"I suppose you were bound to figure it out eventually," said 'Danny' as his skin peeled off like a sick, twisted costume, revealing Dan to be underneath.

"Where did you take him? What did you do to him?" I yelled, taking on a fighting stance.

"Oh, I'm not the person to ask. In any case, I'll be on my way. I have the information I need. I'll see you later, Spider Man," said Dan, doing that signature evil laugh of his while he seemingly faded way into nothing.

I couldn't go to S.H.I.E.L.D. for help, and I couldn't go to anyone else for help. It seemed as if I was out of options. Well, out of options except for one. That one option, however, was my last resort.

"I suppose it's time to brush the dust off of Plan Z," I said to myself, grabbing my Spider Man costume with my last resort burned into my head.

I told myself that sacrifices needed to be made sometimes in order to be a true hero.

"With great power comes great responsibility," I heard in my head over and over again as adrenaline coursed through my body, already prepared for what I was about to do.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sorry about the short chapter, but it was a good stopping place, this is basically a set up chapter anyway, and I love my cliffhangers. In any case, I will definitely be updating this every day until Tuesday. That's a promise. I guess I'll hear from you guys tomorrow!**

**Have a good evening!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So, I know it's a late chapter, but I'm writing this while it's still Saturday, so it counts. Reviewers:**

**Oblitus Angeli: It wasn't just freezing. I completely obliterated my computer; the hard drive had to get wiped and everything.**

**KuriMaster13: I know it was short, but like I said, it was a set up chapter. Also, if I decided to stop working on this, I would get the word out to everybody.**

**Onwards!**

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chapter 18

Last Resort

(Spidey POV)

I sighed, heavily weighing the pros and cons of my mission. Though it might tell me where Danny was, it wouldn't help my case or Danny's with the whole 'menace' thing.

I pulled on my costume and headed for the helicarrier. This day was probably going to suck a lot.

"Spider Man, I-" said Fury before he was cut off by me.

"You didn't give Phantom a sporting chance because of Flint, correct? Well, what if by doing that, you were causing someone else to turn?" I said, emphasizing the last part with a dark undertone.

Fury obviously picked up on the darkness hiding underneath and said, "What are you getting at?"

"What if that person was me?" I whispered, staring straight into Fury's eyes.

_I'm really going to regret this, aren't I?_ I thought as I bound Fury in my webs and moved towards the S.H.I.E.L.D. mainframe.

"Backup! Now!" screamed Fury into his watch.

I continued moving, blocking out the alarm and all else except for the mainframe. I arrived and starting hacking into the system, knowing that Fury had almost certainly made a file for Phantom, and therefore probably had his whereabouts, or at least a very good educated guess.

"He's in the Villain Containment Wing?" I muttered to myself, taking off in the direction of the wing.

I heard hundreds of feet marching behind me, which I took as a signal to get moving.

Once I reached the wing, I ran in, skimming through the cells to find the right one. When I arrived at Danny's, I was surprised to see a bunch of flowers in a line infront of his cell.

Danny looked up and a glimmer of hope was visible in his eyes. I quickly pressed the release button for the door, but Danny stayed put.

"Why aren't you moving?" I yelled.

"The blood blossoms! Move them!" Danny yelled back, pointing at the flowers in front of the door.

I didn't question it, knowing that I would or would not get an answer later, depending on whether Danny was in Fenton or Phantom mode. I kicked aside the flowers, allowing Danny to pass. We rushed out of the wing and into the open air, Danny flying and I swinging on my webs.

"What exactly did you pull?" asked Danny as soon as we arrived at our old meeting place, the Daily Bugle.

"Well you see, I pretended to be a villain so I could hack into the mainframe and figure out your whereabouts," I said sheepishly.

"Well, I bet that just destroyed any iota of a good reputation I may have had," groaned Danny.

"If it makes you feel better, I just lost my awesome reputation."

"Why didn't you just hack into the mainframe without the villain stunt?"

"I needed the element of surprise. If I hadn't pulled that, I would never have gotten near the mainframe. Even heroes aren't allowed access."

"I see. Well what do we do now? We can't go back to your house. S.H.I.E.L.D. knows where you live, and they probably already had hidden agents or something stationed there. Even so, we might be putting May in danger if we go back."

"Where do you propose we stay?"

"On a roof?"

"Too obvious. We actually probably need to skip town now, seeing as S.H.I.E.L.D. will undoubtedly send out a search party soon. A very heavily armed search party, might I add."

"Well that's fantastic. For tonight, let's just go ahead and go as far as the suburbs, and we can go further tomorrow if need be."

"Okay."

So, the window of time where I was practically a fugitive began.

The next morning, I woke up to find Danny talking to some hooded lady.

"Erm, Danny, mind introducing me to your friend?" I said.

"Friend? Hardly," scoffed Danny.

"Frenemy?" I asked.

"…Maybe," Danny replied.

"Introductions?" I added, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, well she doesn't have a name," Danny said casually, as if everyone he knew had no name.

"You don't have to talk about me as if I weren't here," the hooded lady said.

"We have to call you _something_," said Danny.

"If you wish to call me by a name, just call me Hood," she said.

"That's awfully simple minded," I said.

"How about I stick an ectoball into your mind?" Hood retorted.

"Hood is a fine name," I said nervously.

"In any case, I'm not here to help you guys. I'm here for me. I go where the action is **(Angela the Herbalist anyone?)**," Hood said, looking over her nails like she was bored. "And some nice fighting is going to happen sooner or later with you two."

Danny and I mentally agreed to ignore her and discuss important things.

"Which should we prioritize? Dan or S.H.I.E.L.D.? Both are major threats as of now," I said.

"Dan is still a bigger threat, but we just have to go by the current situation."

"Point. But what if both come up at the same time?"

"Dan, but I guess we're going to find out right about now anyway," said Danny, pointing behind me.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry. I'm such a liar when it comes to when I update. In my defense, it's Christmas time and things are absolutely hectic. Oh, and you know what's just plain cold? I googled 'ghostpikachu' and my Wattpad user came before this one -_- This one I use a lot more…ugh. Anyway, reviewers:**

**KuriMaster13: Thanks, good to know you're still here.**

**FallenLeaf12: Cliffhangers keep people reading…as for the venting, I don't mind.**

**Ciestess84: I've already gotten a bunch of comments about the skin thing. To clarify, Vlad's skin looks light green to me. Thanks for pointing out that mistake to me. And thanks. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 19

To Sacrifice Oneself

(Danny POV)

"What?" said Peter quietly, slowly turning around.

"Dan! Turn yourself and your accomplices in!" yelled Fury, pointing a bazooka-looking thing at him.

"Accomplices? I have none," said Dan.

"Don't lie to me! I know that Phantom and Spider Man are working for you!" Fury said.

"Geez, talk about assumptions," I muttered, continuing to watch the situation.

"When should we move in for the attack?" asked Peter, looking over at me.

"Stay where you are. I'll tell you when to move."

"Okay."

I waited a few more minutes. I was about to issue the attack order when Dan was suddenly swept aside by a wave of white energy.

Dan had no time to yell as the wave hit him head on and he fell into the rubble of a building that had been obliterated in the energy tsunami.

"Boy, you sure seem like a jerk," said Hood, appearing above the rubble. "Phantom, Spider Man, welcome to the club. Care to help me with this guy?"

Both of us just sat there for a moment in shock.

"So you _are_ on our side?" said Peter, breaking the eerie silence that had followed the wave.

"No. I'm on no one's side but my own," said Hood, turning back to the rubble. "However, Dan is a threat to me and to you. Therefore, I will help you defeat him."

"Okay, okay, I'm not complaining about some help with this," I said.

The rubble started shaking and Dan burst forth swathed in a mix of ectoplasm and Venom symbiote.

I cursed some very colorful curses and flew up to meet Dan.

"Danny," said Dan. "Long time no see. Care to set that future in stone now?"

"Danny!? Like Danny Fenton!?" yelled Fury from below.

"Of course, you dolt!" yelled Dan back, composing himself and turning back to me.

The world seemed the slow down and darken until the whole world was nothing but Dan and me.

"I'm the one you want. Leave S.H.I.E.L.D. and everyone else out of this," I said.

"Oh? Is that a contract I sense coming on?" asked Dan in an amused tone.

"You can take me and do whatever you want with me if you leave everyone else alone. This involves me and me only," I said. "Do we have a deal?"

"How do you know I wouldn't lie? Are you really so naïve as to make a contract with me?" asked Dan.

"Naïve? Me? Don't make me laugh," I said bitterly. "You do know all I've been through, don't you? The death of a world on my shoulders? You call that naïve?"

"Looks like you've been busy," said Dan sarcastically. "What did you do, take your first step towards me?"

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times," I said, gritting my teeth. "I WILL NEVER TURN INTO YOU!"

I didn't hesitate to shoot him in the chest with an ectoblast and gather my bearings.

"Getting bolder are we?" mocked Dan.

"Shut up," I said.

I was just so sick of it all.

"I think I'm going to take you up on your offer," said Dan, grabbing me.

Suddenly, the world sped up again and I heard Peter yelling at me.

"No, you idiot! Don't make a deal with him! Danny!"

I gave him a weak thumbs-up as I was knocked unconscious by Dan.

I woke up in a wide circle of blood blossoms.

"How did he-" I said, rubbing my head.

"How did I touch the blossoms?" said Dan's voice, cutting through the air like knives. "Simple enough. Ghosts can't touch blood blossoms. Symbiotes can."

I cursed silently and watched him from under my hood.

"So what are you going to do with me?" I asked warily.

"All in good time, and all in good fun," said Dan, letting loose yet another horrible laugh.

"Are you going to leave the rest alone?" I asked. "Are you going to stick by the contract?"

"For now. You were right about one thing. The matter at hand involves you, and you only."

"For now? Are you going to wreck this world like you once wrecked mine?" I asked.

"Well of course! What else is there to do with such a pitiful planet?"

"You realize that there's no way the world's going down without a fight?"

"It may be a fight for them, but you know what it will be for me?"

"Do enlighten me," I said, sarcasm dripping off of my words.

"It will be a massacre for me."

I froze.

"I thought it impossible," I said slowly, "for such a monster to exist. Who knew that a person could be driven so far as to burn the world to cinders without so much as a pang of regret? I can't believe that _I_ could be driven to such an extreme."

Everything that had happened to me clouded my thoughts and filled my thoughts until there was nothing else left. Everything- all of the pain, all of the suffering, all of the death of my world brought on by me. It overwhelmed me until I was a hollow shell filled with nothing but rage.

Without my mind's command, I rushed forward, ready to tear Dan apart piece by piece. In that blind rage, the blood blossoms lay forgotten on the ground. I touched so many at once. I felt almost numb it was so painful. I coughed up blood and looked at Dan from within the messed up ring of blossoms.

The future, I realized, may had begun sealing itself in stone.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Boy that was a serious chapter… The most heated moments always seem to happen when Dan and Danny are talking. But I like it that way. Anyway, I will attempt to update on a regular basis but no guarantees. Audios! **


	21. Chapter 21

**I'M ALIVE I'M SORRY! I just haven't been into this story in a while. I reread it this morning though, and I think it's really time I update. I won't be replying to reviews this time because the reviews are many and different chapters. Warning: This chapter is pretty dark and bloody. Just so you know. I normally wouldn't do it like this, but it really captures Dan's nature. Onwards!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 20

Agony

(Spidey POV)

"That idiot! This is like making a contract with the devil!" I cursed, looking up as I heard footsteps approaching me.

"Turned, huh Webs?" said Nova. "You don't seem very evil to me."

"It was all a hoax so I could access Danny's files," I replied.

"Somehow I don't see you crossing that line to the other side," said Nova. "I can't believe Danny is Phantom. It does clear up the mystery of the guy though."

"This is not the time. Dan has Danny. Do you know what that means?"

"Lots of torture?"

"Yes, but even more importantly, Dan _is_ Danny. He's going to try to force his mind onto Danny."

"I don't understand how that's possible but you're right, Danny is in trouble. Questions later."

"We need to leave right now. I'm the one with the ghost sense, so it'll speed up the hunt with me," said Dani, walking into the vicinity.

"You're right. Nova, let's roll," I said, preparing to use my webshooter.

"Wha-" started Nova as Dani transformed.

"Later. Danny is in serious trouble," said Dani, taking off.

All three of us took to the sky. Normally, I enjoy swinging around the city, letting the wind chill me. However, when a friend's life is on the line, it ruins that.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(Danny POV)

"Now, now, don't let your anger get the best of you. Emotions can really change a person, don't you think?" said Dan.

"Shut up," I said, wiping the blood on my hands on my cloak.

"You know what a lovely souvenir to this little episode would be?" said Dan with a dark yet gleeful undertone to his voice.

"What?" I said wearily.

"Oh, but curiosity killed the cat," said Dan, pulling out a wrench.

"What do you need a wrench-" I started before screaming in pain.

Dan had clamped the wrench around my arm and was currently breaking it so badly there was bone sticking up through my skin.

"Bones are such fine building material. Plus, the bone sticking out should substantially delay your healing abilities," purred Dan as he wiped the blood-specked ectoplasm off the wrench. "I know I said that emotions can really change a person. That's true, but pain can also change a person."

"I knew that already," I said through clenched teeth. "Emotional pain as well as physical."

"Smart boy," said Dan, ripping off my hood. "Here's a little fact of the day. You already know that ghosts have healing powers to speed up the process. But did you know that ghosts can't regenerate body parts once they're lost?"

"What are you-" I was cut off again. This time it was so much worse.

It was hard to imagine that even Dan would go this far. Dan…he had turned his hand intangible, put it inside my head, and turned it tangible briefly. He had ripped out my left eye.

"So that's what you were getting at," I whispered. Falling backwards and clutching my face.

"Yes, and you can't get another one. This should be a wonderful trophy. Oh look, the iris is now red _and_ blue!" said Dan excitedly.

"I thought you wanted to make me into you, not kill me," I murmured.

"Oh, I did. But I had a thought: What would be the point in that? I'm already here, and you would have served as extra power for me. But now I have Venom."

"Why haven't you killed me yet then?"

"If I killed you quickly, that would be too painless. It would be much more fun to kill you slowly and agonizingly."

"I see," I said before becoming unconscious.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

(Spidey POV)

"Still nothing?" I asked, staring at the white-haired girl on the roof of the Daily Bugle.

"Still nothing. I don't know where in the world they are," replied Dani, sighing in defeat.

"Well, we need to take a break sooner or later. We've been searching for hours," I said. "Let's just sit here for like fifteen minutes."

Dani looked like she was about to protest but held her tongue. She knew I was right, even if she wanted to keep searching.

"Fine," she said.

After the promised fifteen minutes, she immediately got up and flew off. About half an hour later, she called Nova and me.

"I'm getting something!" she said, zooming off in the direction her ghost sense was leading her.

"A cave?" asked Nova quietly.

"Don't act so surprised. Enter with caution," I said. "Dani, change into your human form. It should take him longer to realize there's another ghost, right?"

She nodded and went a little ways away to hide the bright light.

As soon as she had come back over, all three of us tiptoed into the cave quietly. All of us inhaled sharply at the sight we saw before us.

Danny was unconscious in a ring of blossoms covered in blood. His hood was gone and his arm was in shambles, with bone sticking out all along it. What especially scarred us all, however, was the sight of Danny's eye in the palm of Dan's hand.

"Unconscious? How disappointing," said Dan.

_So he really is torturing him,_ I thought, the strong smell of blood hitting my nose. My head was pounding from the intensity of my Spidey Sense.

Dan clasped his hands together behind his back and began thinking aloud.

"I wonder if that Spider Man would be useful. His blood could quite possibly make Venom stronger," He began. "Yes, I think I'll need to capture him. Should I hold off killing him? Yes, I should. He can produce more blood that way."

Dan's red ghost sense went off.

"Well I wonder who that could be?" said Dan, turning around to face the group.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Again, I'm sorry about the few and far between update times.**

**Until next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So, like I said in the previous chapter about updates, I'm sorry. Therefore, two chapters in one day to help make up for it. Enjoy.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 21

Escape

(Spidey POV)

"Oh crap," I muttered as we had a brief staring contest with Dan.

"Looks like the prey came straight to me! That's awfully convenient," said Dan, his pitch black face breaking out in a wide Venom smile.

"Dani…" I said, waiting for her to transform.

"His power level…" Dani trailed off. "He's so powerful that it's interfering with my powers."

I cursed and turned to face Dan again, pointing at Danny's barely breathing body. "Why do this? What's the purpose?"

"He's only going to get in my way once I rise to power. So I decided to kill him slowly and painfully to show him who's in charge here."

"This is messed up," whispered Nova, still letting the scene sink in.

Dan rushed forward at unnatural speeds and swiftly gave my arm a deep gash, holding out his own to catch the falling drops.

"This should help, Venom," said Dan.

"Hey!" I shouted, pulling away and cradling my arm.

"Guys, get Danny and run," said Dani, breathing hard.

"Oh, you want him? Take him," said Dan, picking up the limp body and hurling Danny out of the cave with incredible force.

"That's not going to do any help," said Nova, running out of the cave, followed by Dani and me.

Dan rushed out of the cave and flew off to heavens knows where.

"Danny!" I shouted, trying to wake him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(Danny POV)

"Danny!" shouted a distant voice. I thought I recognized it but I couldn't put my finger on it.

The only thing I could feel was searing pain. I could only hear the faintest cries of someone far away.

"Wha-" I groaned, becoming alert to the real world and becoming conscious.

"Oh, you're awake. Thank goodness," said Dani, her face appearing over his own.

"Dan!" I yelled, sitting upright.

"Don't sit up!" chimed in Peter, gently pushing me down. I felt a string behind my ear.

"I'm fine! I have healing abilities, remember?" I said pausing."What's this?" I asked, feeling the string.

"An eyepatch," said a familiar voice. "Nova. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"An eyepatch?" I parroted. Then it came back to me. "He-"

"Yes, unfortunately. Webs pushed your bones back into place, so they should be mostly healed by now with this accelerated healing I'm hearing about."

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

"Three days! What about Dan?"

"Gone."

"Just gone? Where did he go?"

"If I knew, I would tell you."

"I'm going out to look for him," I said, standing up and preparing for take off.

"You're going to get yourself killed if you keep carrying on like this," said Peter.

I looked over my shoulder and smiled. "I've been through far too much to care about _that_."

I flew off before waiting for a reply and headed towards the park I first arrived in.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

(Dan POV)

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the perfect day to do it," I said, thinking aloud to myself. I did it quite a lot. "And what a day it will be! I can't wait to wreck another world. But this one doesn't have that one aggravation with ghost experience. No, this world is completely defenseless."

"I wonder why I ever thought it was a good idea to release you," said a figure in chains in the corner.

"Shut up Plasmius. I'm free to do whatever I please, and that's all that matters." I replied sharply.

"Is it? I used to think the same thing," said that pesky halfa.

"If you want something, you have to take it by force," I said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(Danny POV)

The next day, the group found me flying overhead. After a brief but intense scolding from Dani, I was about to tell them that I hadn't found anything when I saw it.

"What is that?" I asked with fear bubbling to the surface.

"I have a hunch," said Peter darkly. He started to head in that direction, as did everyone else.

"The day of destruction is here!" yelled a bone chilling voice. No, _two_ voices. The symbiote had decided to join in.

The entirety of S.H.I.E.L.D. was already assembled, prepared to fight.

"Do you think you can stop me?" Dan asked the force.

"We stop those in the wrong every time," said Fury. "S.H.I.E.L.D., let's roll."

"Let's fight," I said menacingly, jumping into the air and shooting ectoblasts at Dan.

I saw Dani and Nova do the same thing with their own respective powers. I saw Spider Man go below and join the S.H.I.E.L.D. force below.

"This…THIS IS FOR MY WORLD!" I yelled, my vision tainted red.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I promise that there won't be a huge break between this chapter and the next. I'll probably update this again this weekend or the next.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh man. Edits are a royal pain. At least I finally got around to fixing mistakes in some of the previous chapters. Feel free to go back and play 'Spot the Difference.' Edits and all, I plan on writing up a storm tonight. Anyway, thank you KuriMaster13 for reviewing. It made me happy to hear that I did a good job at portraying Dan in the insanely twisted way I wanted him to be. I normally would have updated tomorrow, but I'm pretty fired up for this chapter. I hope you are too. Onwards!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 22

Final Battle

Part I

(Danny POV)

"For your world?" mocked Dan as he looked over in my direction, only serving to make me angrier.

"The one that you ruined, yes," I snarled, my fist glowing a blinding neon green as I poured a ludicrous amount of energy into a single ectoblast.

"Now, now, don't forget to control your temper," said Dan. The two-voiced laughing started up again, causing the majority of the S.H.I.E.L.D. force below to freeze up. That was pretty impressive, considering all of those people were highly trained professionals.

"I wouldn't say he's the only one with bad temperament," said Hood, coming up behind Dan and shooting that white energy of hers at Dan. Even the indifferent Hood seemed taken aback when Dan simply soaked up the energy.

"You can do that?" yelled Hood.

"I found a simply wonderful way to deal with attacks," said Dan as he kept on smiling with that insanely creepy smile of his.

I was once again sucked into the vacuum of seething rage that never failed to completely consume its victims until there was nothing left. It ate away at its victims until the only thing left to live for was burning hatred.

I seemed to be a victim of a lot of things.

"D-Danny," I faintly heard Peter say below me. "Is that really you?"

I ignored him and lunged at Dan with the ferocity of a starving wolf. At this point of time, I wasn't afraid to show a little animosity.

Dan turned around from the busy work he was making of the S.H.I.E.L.D. force just in time to get a dent in his face via me.

"Ah yes, the true colors of a ghost! Surely you know that no ghost is truly good," said Dan delightfully as his face fixed itself courtesy of Venom.

"You're right," I said in such a bloodthirsty manner that I sounded like an animal. "I'm not good. But I'm above the likes of you."

"Now that was just mean," said Dan, still smiling. His eye began to cloud over with red. "But no matter. We have more important business to attend to."

"Like my slow and painful death."

"I hardly want to rival myself."

"What?"

"There are windows all over the place. No one is stopping you from looking at your reflection."

I rushed over to the nearest window and took a look at myself. I knew I was taking the bait but I was too scared to care. I had barely even noticed my hood was down all the way to the fight. I stopped and took a good long look. What I saw was worse than any kind of torture Dan had thrown at me.

My ears were pointed and I was starting to get small fangs. I didn't have the black around my eyes. I didn't have the green skin either because I still had my humanity. However small a fragment it might have been, I still had it. Those awfully familiar cracks had started appearing on my face. Even more than that, what scared me the most was my eye. It was a blood red and the look in it practically radiated ruthless destruction and blood thirst.

Even in the air, I managed to stumble backwards. Dan appeared right behind me. His smile and laugh weren't affecting me anymore.

"You're well on your way. I'm torn. On one hand, you might be a valuable asset to my power. On the other hand, you might rival me. What to do, what to do?" asked Dan in a relaxed tone.

"It really is a shame that you found a way to suck up ectoplasm," I said, acting strangely calm about the whole ordeal.

"I can still _use_ it just fine, and that's what matters to me. Oh, hey, I have a good idea," said Dan. Without any more warning, he used his ghostly wail on the S.H.I.E.L.D. force below.

Everything leading up to that point had seemed like a dream to me. The fact that I realized Peter and others were on the ground snapped me out of my stupor.

"No!" I yelled, nose-diving downwards.

I heard very loud and very colorful curses coming from S.H.I.E.L.D. as they were blown backwards into the surrounding buildings. A lot of dust and debris later, Fury emerged with his finger pointed at me.

"You look different," Fury said. That was, in fact, the only thing he said to me before the surviving members of S.H.I.E.L.D. came from the collapsed building.

"Get him. Both of them." Fury barked into his little communicator.

By this time, I had landed on the ground. I found myself slowly backing up from a quickly advancing and angry S.H.I.E.L.D. force.

"Stop!" cried out a female voice. I looked over to see Dani floating down to the ground. I was glad she was vouching for me, but I was worried they would turn on her too. Not that I had S.H.I.E.L.D. on my side to begin with.

"Why should we? Just take a look at him. He's clearly on Dan's side," yelled an unidentifiable voice from the crowd.

"What makes you say that? He just tried to kill me!" I yelled, seriously becoming fed up with them. Even at a time like that, they _still_ couldn't get it through their thick skulls that I wasn't evil?

"Do you know what someone once told me? 'Never argue during a fight. It could cost you your life.' I think that was a very wise thing of him to say," said a deep voice from the sky. Everyone looked up to see Dan standing there with an insanely sized ball of ectoplasm mixed with the Venom symbiote.

No one had time to react.

The symbiote spread through the ectoplasm latched onto the first living thing it sensed as it hit the ground. In the blink of an eye, the entirety of S.H.I.E.L.D. was just another one of the symbiote's slaves.

From what I gathered, it was in Venom's nature to attack anything it saw. That created a very unfortunate and unpleasant situation for the few who escaped Venom's clutches.

"Haven't you had enough?" I yelled at Dan, rising up in the air to meet him face to face.

"Even if you were pitiful, I was not entirely without ignorance the first time. What fun is there in ruling a dead world? No, I want to rule a world that is filled to the brim with fear!" said Dan.

With that bold statement, I decided to do the one thing a ghost was not supposed to do. Especially not me. Especially not me with this particular ghost.

I turned intangible and dove straight through Dan's chest.

"Hey! What are you-" barked Dan in surprise before the world became silent. I briefly caught a glimpse of his face before I was completely cut off from everything. His face was contorted with an odd mix of anger and pain.

_So it seems I caught the snake by surprise_, I thought.

I saw something that caught my attention in my daring yet idiotic attempt to overshadow Dan.

Just like me, there was a time medallion lodged in Dan's body. It occurred to me that maybe if I could remove the time medallion…we might have a chance.

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I'm splitting this chapter into two parts. It would be too long if I didn't. **

**I'm going to work on the part after this one tonight. Tomorrow I'll post and finish it. There may be two parts, maybe even three. There's no way it has any chance of exceeding three though. Anyway, enjoy your partial chapter. You'll see this story again tomorrow in your emails. **


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm sorry. I truly could not update due to my hectic week. It was exams week. Anyway, I actually WILL finish it this weekend or sometime next week because I have nothing going on. I'll actually keep that this time. Just before next weekend. Thank you all who reviewed. Onwards!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 23

Final Battle

Part II

(Spidey POV)

Like that first time I saw Phantom when he had gone inside Venom, Danny dove straight into Dan's chest.

"Hey! What are you-" yelled Dan before he started screaming. His eyes were completely red with no iris, or pupil, or anything. Just red.

I had been one of the lucky few to escape the symbiote. At the last minute I had jumped into a tree and was currently trying desperately to quiet my breathing. I knew that my little safe haven wouldn't last very long. I had trouble dealing with _one_ person taken over by Venom, but hundreds? There was no way that was going to happen anytime soon. It occurred to me then what exactly Dan planned to do. He wanted to control everyone in the world through Venom with himself sitting on top of a throne of destruction with a scepter of blood.

The horrifying screaming continued to fill the atmosphere for what seemed like all eternity. Time had stopped for me. I hoped and prayed that Danny wouldn't be very long should something else happen. Due to his…_altered_ appearance, I knew that he was on the precipice of becoming Dan.

Suddenly the screaming stopped and all was dead silent.

Silence was never a good thing in the life of a hero.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(Danny POV)

I knew already that Dan had made my medallion permanently intangible, presumably manipulating the medallion somehow so that it was a parasite to my intangibility powers. I desperately reached for it, only to have my hand go right through it. But I expected that.

"If I could manipulate the energy of the medallion somehow…" I murmured to myself as I tried to think of something.

Then I had a thought. The Ghost Gauntlets were capable of splitting up the two halves of a halfa. However, no ghost invention ever made didn't use ectoplasm as the main working force. That meant that there was a possibility that I could recreate the Ghost Gauntlets with my own powers, right then and there.

"First step. Coat hands in ectoplasm," I started saying. "Second step. Harden ectoplasm to the point of being a component of Ectoranium (as Ectoranium is simply ectoplasm that is hardened and contains so much power no ghost can handle it). Third step. Test and repeat."

With enough ectoplasm as the "glove's" fuel, it could very well be equal to the Ghost Gauntlets.

I repeated that process so many times I became barely aware of what I was doing. I only knew that my power level was falling and it was falling fast.

I knew instantly once my power ran out, aside from the power keeping me intangible of course. Everything seemed like a dream, but I looked at my hand to see a metallic-looking coat of ectoplasm on my hand.

_This one has to work, _I thought, though not without doubt.

I could hear screaming but it sounded like it was underwater. I faintly wondered whose it was, but I suppose it could have been my own.

_Please, just this one time let things go my way,_ I thought as I thrust my hand forward to get the time medallion. The "glove" practically _was_ Ectoranium by now but I tried to ignore the pain. I had gotten more than my fair share of that.

I touched the time medallion. It heated up to the point of being white. It then shook for a few seconds before exploding, throwing me out of Dan. Dan plummeted towards the ground and so did I. He wasn't disappearing like he should have.

He and I hit the ground at the same time. He didn't get up and neither did I. We were in the same situation it seemed.

I had somehow continued being conscious, so I very slowly sat up. Everything was silent. I never liked silence.

I looked over at Dan just in time to see him sink into the ground. He still didn't wake up. That was the last time I ever saw Dan.

I lay back down and let my consciousness slip away.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

(Spidey POV)

After the screaming stopped, I looked up to see both Dan and Danny falling dangerously fast towards the ground. I leapt out of my tree and ran over there. All of the symbiote victims were lying limply on the ground.

Dan up and sunk into the ground. I never saw him again.

Danny was lying unconscious next to Dan, his arm covered in something green with a metallic sheen. The top of it where his hand was was peeled back. His actual hand was visible and it was covered in severe burns.

_Is it over?_ I thought. _No, there's still that to take care of._

I looked over at all the unconscious figures, still under the influence of the symbiote. I yelped as all of them, yes _every single one of them_ sunk into the ground just like Dan. I never saw them again either.

"Danny?" I said, going to Danny's side and shaking him slightly. "Wake up please."

I hoisted him up onto my back and started the trek to Aunt May's house.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Again, sorry about the lack of updates. I'll update again either tomorrow or Wednesday. I will actually stick by that, really.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, I actually updated when I said I would! Go me! *dances***

**Also, I'm hunting for a typo I can't find in an earlier chapter if anyone happens to stumble across it. I made the careless mistake of using "here" instead of "hear." If you do come across it, please tell me where it is.**

**This is kind of short but whatever.**

**Reviewers:**

**KuriMaster13: Yes, because I'm merciless. **

**Ethiopian1987: Thank you! I did pretty well on all except math. **

**Ciestess84: Will they be coming back? Let me quote something: "I never saw them again either." Sorry, I'm evil. **

**Onwards!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 24

Aftermath

(Spidey POV)

"Please wake up," I muttered as I staggered under Danny's weight to my house, even if he was pretty light for his age. I _had_ just fought a battle after all.

I was dimly aware that I was still in my costume and I wondered whether it would be worth it to take the time to go somewhere and take it off. Considering Danny's condition, a few minutes could mean the difference between life and uh…complete death, I decided to take the risk and hope Aunt May wasn't home. Even without the costume, Danny would be tough to explain anyway.

After a painful time getting there, I arrived to thank my lucky stars that Aunt May was not home. Well, as lucky as _I_ can get. I carried him up to his room and laid him on his bed. I suppose one of the perks of being a hero is all the medical experience that comes due to frequent injury.

After I had gotten all the supplies I would need to last me awhile, I got to work. Danny started to stir.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

(Danny POV)

My eyes flew open. I bolted upright and immediately regretted it. Pain flared practically everywhere and I lay back down.

"Well, okay. You scared me," said Peter next to me. His hands were bloody with both green and red.

"What happened?" I asked, absentmindedly playing with the string to my eye patch.

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"Vaguely. I remember the battle vividly until I partially overshadowed Dan. After that, it's a blur."

"I don't know what happened in there, but here's what I do know: Dan was screaming for whatever amount of time. After that, he stopped and everything was silent. You two both fell from the air. Dan sunk into the ground along with anyone else under Venom. Then I carried you here and did what I could medically speaking."

"Where's Dani?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. She got lost in the confusion of the fight."

My face paled. I could think of all the horrible things that could have happened to her.

"Do you think…?" I trailed off. I knew Peter could tell what I was thinking.

"We can only hope it's not that," he replied, looking at the floor.

"I'm going to go search for her," I said, getting up. I just ignored the pain as I walked briskly towards the door.

"You're going to get yourself killed in that condition. Get over here and lie down. You need _at least_ three days to recuperate, even with your accelerated healing," said Peter with a surprisingly firm voice.

"How do you plan on stopping me?" I asked, stopping to wait for a reply.

"I imagine you're in no shape to use your powers. The energy that would normally go into that is going into healing, correct?" he said.

Realizing he was right, I sighed and lay back down.

**0o0o0o0o**

(Spidey POV)

Three days later, Danny still wasn't fully recovered but he had use of his powers. Knowing how badly he wanted to search for Dani, I let him go.

Later that night, Danny had still not returned when I got a text. I quickly pulled out my phone and opened it. I figured it was probably Danny and I was right.

_"Peter, I phased into the ground to look for her in case she was under the symbiote. I went as deep as the mantle and found all of them there still sinking. They're unrecognizable. But beneath a burning symbiote, a cold, dead, icy blue eye was there for a split second. I'll be back in a bit." _

He didn't come back.

-END-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I'm sure you all hate me right now. **

**Anyway, I can't thank you all enough for sticking with me on this story! I've really enjoyed writing it and most of you have been nothing but amazing in your reviews. I deeply appreciate it. **


	26. Epilogue

**Surprise! (Except for KuriMaster13) Epilogue! I know how cruel it was to leave it hanging like that on the last chapter. Fear not! I was going to do an epilogue the whole time!**

**KuriMaster13, yes, I suppose I am quite merciless. But you knew there was some angst from the moment you read the first sentence.**

**Onwards!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Epilogue

Three Years Later

(Danny POV)

I was almost finished. I wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed since I began the project since I hadn't done much else but work. I stared out over the huge field from the air under the unusually bright moon. It was still saddening, but it made me happy at the same time.

"Time to move on I suppose," I murmured to myself, my voice cracking a little bit from disuse.

I returned to my temporary living quarters and picked up a dusty object.

**0o0o0o**

(Spidey POV)

I looked at the paper in my hand, running my hand through my hair in stress. Ever since that day when Dan had really attacked, S.H.I.E.L.D. had been a mess. Most of the staff had sunk as well as the glue that held the whole operation together: Nick Fury. The Avengers had decided to take over temporarily while a new leader was searched for, but no one could really match Nick Fury. Three years had gone by, and they had finally decided that a new leader needed to be chosen fast. It wasn't easy, but the Avengers had managed to get almost a complete staff again. As for the leader, they discussed it thoroughly and had chosen the person they thought best fit for the job: me. I had just received the letter from Tony Stark informing me of such. I did not want by any means to become leader of S.H.I.E.L.D., but I already knew that I didn't really have much of a choice in the matter.

My phone's text alert went off. I sighed, mentally kicking whoever had picked such a bad time to text me. I wasn't in the best of moods. I'll admit, I yelped a bit in surprise when I saw the contact name that appeared on the screen. Danny of all people had texted me.

_"I don't know exactly how much time has passed since I left, but I've done what I need to do. If at all possible, I would like you to come to Illinois. Tonight."_

I stared at the text for a moment before texting back.

_"So you've been in Illinois all this time? Why didn't you tell me you were going to be leaving for _three years?_ You said 'I'll be back in a bit.' I hardly count "a bit" as three years. As unimaginably angry I am with you, and as incredibly short as the notice is, I'll come to Illinois. Where should I meet you?"_

I waited a minute. Danny's reply came.

_"_Three years?_ I really have been gone a long time. I know you're angry with me, but you'll get your explanation when we meet. Just meet me at the 'Welcome to Illinois' sign closest to New York. See you then."_

I suited up and jumped on my Spidey Cycle.

Hours later, I arrived at the appointed meeting place to see Danny in ghost form already there. He didn't say anything as he beckoned for me to follow. I did so without question. Well, without question externally.

About half an hour later, he stopped and said, "Look over that cliff." His voice sounded like he hadn't used it in quite a while.

I slowly walked to the small cliff and peered over the edge. I could no nothing but stare in awe at the sight before my eyes.

It was a huge field- way bigger than I would have guessed would even be empty in Illinois- _covered_ in graves. Some of them had names, others didn't. Some were devoted to whole states or countries.

"This," began Danny behind me, "is the cemetery for my world."

"All this time you were creating a proper cemetery for an entire planet?" I asked, knowing it was an obvious question but being too shocked to care.

"Yes. I still deeply care about it, even though it's gone. It's time to move on and live a life in this world," said Danny, gazing at the graveyard with cloudy eyes.

"I think that's a good thing," I said. "There's a time for grieving and there's a time for moving on from that. You know, they say that one shouldn't grieve alone."

He flashed me a small smile. "I suppose you're right."

We turned around and started for New York.

"Time to go where the next bit o excitement will happen," murmured Hood from high in the sky. "Who's next? Hm...someone named Vlad. Odd. That name sounds familiar." She flew off with a small burst of white energy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**And that fully concludes The Phantom of New York! Like I said in the last chapter, I seriously can't thank all my readers enough. You guys are awesome.**

**I may write a one shot about Vlad later. Just in case you're interested.**


End file.
